Distancing Yourself From Me
by Music-Kingdom-Sings
Summary: Sequel to Clinging Onto Me. Izaya believes his and Shizuo's friendship "is nothing more than a love/hate relationship at the midst of evolving into pure love..." Can it be true? Shizaya, Highschool! Shizuo/Izaya, Izaya's POV.
1. This Feeling

Hello again everyone! My second fanfic! Just a few notes to get started: In this story, instead of it being in Shizuo's point of view, I've made into Izaya's. It will continue to stay in Izaya's POV unless mentioned otherwise. This also takes place during their high school years. I'm hoping that they're not too OOC. If they are forgive me. Lastly, the length of the stories will vary. But other than that please enjoy.

* * *

My favorite thing to do when I wake up in the morning is, first of all, take a nice warm shower and then call up my dearest childhood friend. Although in retrospect I should consider calling much later in the morning (especially on weekends) than at six o'clock which is when I wake up, but what's the fun in that? If I make it my new habit to call him at a reasonable time then I wouldn't be able to wake up to the sweet sound of his angry voice.

To most people our friendship is nothing less than a sign that the world must be on the verge of an impending doom. To most of our closest friends which is only Shinra, Celty, Dota-chin and Kasuka our friendship is nothing more than a love/hate relationship at the midst of evolving into pure love~ Well, no actually all of our friends think it's pretty strange too. My thoughts on it are the former. To put it simply this friendship of ours started when we were kids and much to Shizu-chan's dismay it hasn't faltered. I've stuck to Shizu-chan ever since we were in second grade and though we have grown slightly apart, mostly because Shizu-chan refuses to admit he really does love me, we're still seen everywhere together.

Although when we are together we usually cause chaos, but that's how I like it. I annoy Shizu-chan, he gets mad, I runaway; he tries to kill me with inanimate objects. It's just so much fun~ Besides fighting is normal in a relationship. People might think we hate each other, probably because Shizu-chan continues to say he hates me, but we don't. I'm very much still attached to Shizu-chan as I was before. I'm not exactly sure why that is, but this feeling, this strange feeling for him hasn't changed. Shizu-chan, however seems to enjoy to deny his feelings. Ne, he'll come around sooner or later.

I text Shizu-chan the usual message, "Good morning Shizu-chan! Best be getting up soon, you don't want to keep me waiting do you? Besides, it doesn't matter how much beauty rest you get, you're still going to be an ugly mess~ Sincerely, Your Lover Izaya."

I get dressed for school and get online for a bit before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. I soon find a new message appear on my phone.

"IZAAAYYYAAAA!" It reads. I continue through the messages. "Why the hell did you wake me up so freaking early! And if anyone is ugly, it's you, flea! And for the billionth time we are NOT lovers!"

Ah, such lies you tell. Have you forgotten about our first kiss? I just love teasing him though. It's the reason I get up in the morning. Nowadays I realize that our friendship is different than when we were kids. Shizu-chan is much more violent towards me than before (if that's even possible) and no matter how many times I mention something from our childhood he seems to disregard it as something made up like some fairytale. He's so cruel.

I get downstairs once I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door and find Shizu-chan standing there; Shizu-chan with his strong build, his fluffy bleached hair (which was a prank I pulled not too long ago), and his hazel eyes standing before me. It's always a lovely sight. He might think of it as a joke if I ever told him that I find him quite attractive so I rather not say anything.

"Oi, flea let's get going already." He says as he then looks at me questioningly. He scans me carefully and then he sighs as he holds out his hand. "Give me them."

"Give you what Shizu-chan?"

"You know very well what I mean you damn flea!"

"Ooh testy~" I say happily as I scrounge around in my pockets for the wanted items. "Maybe Shizu-chan is so grumpy because he has no one to sleep with. You should really consider sleeping over with me Shizu-chan~"

"Perverted flea." Shizu-chan says as he snatches the knives I dug up from my pockets. "How many of these things do you really need!"

"I never know when Shizu-chan is gonna go berserk." I say with a laugh. "Besides I'm not planning to get raped. I want to have my first time with Shizu-chan~"

"What the fuck?" Shizu-chan asks loudly, although I can see the faintness of a blush on his cheeks. "Like I'd ever do _that_ with you!"

"Shizu-chan is hurting my feelings." I say as I pretend to be depressed.

"Shut the fuck up." Shizu-chan says as he starts walking in the direction of Raira Academy. I catch up to the brute and take his hand in mine, but he quickly pries his hand away. To tell you the truth, I'm already used to Shizu-chan rejecting my advances. He's not too smart so he thinks everything I do is meant to mess with him, but sometimes that's not the case. "I'd like it if you didn't start shit with me today, flea." He says in disdain.

"What, you think _I'm_ gonna start something? Haven't I been so good lately?"

"You stabbed me with a pencil yesterday, you stupid flea! It fucking hurt!"

"That was on accident~" I say innocently as I skip beside Shizu-chan which annoys the hell out of him.

"Do you always have to skip like a pansy?" Shizu-chan asks me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Do you always have to be a monster?" I say in defense.

"Fucking flea."

"Stupid brute."

"Fucking crazy louse."

"Dimwitted protozoan."

For the rest of the way there we stay silent, well except for the noise I make as I skip. Shizu-chan gets irritated but doesn't do anything like he usually does. Usually he'll get so upset that he begins our little game of cat and mouse before we even get to school. Shizu-chan usually grabs the nearest traffic sign or trash can he can find to throw at me before we get to school too, but he doesn't seem to be in the mood. It kind of irritates me.

"Shizu-chan, are you taking anger management classes? If you are you're wasting money. Nobody can teach _you_ how to stay calm. First they have to _teach_ you to stay calm before going through the steps, and you, Shizu-chan, don't have a brain to learn. That's why you're failing most of your classes~" I see the brute clench his fists but there's no other reaction. I start to poke him to see if he's even listening to me, but he ignores me.

"Just leave me alone, flea. I'm not in the mood." Shizu-chan says through clenched teeth. "The last thing I want to do is get in trouble again. Besides, that fucking knife of yours cut me so bad that it almost got infected after our last fight!"

"Shizu-chan loves it though~" I say happily.

When we finally arrive to school I follow Shizu-chan to his locker and watch for Shinra. Kasuka is in a different class than us so he doesn't usually hang out with us during school except for during lunch occasionally.

"Ah, Izaya-kun, Shizuo!" I hear Shinra call out as he approaches us. "Not fighting today like usual, eh?"

"Nope, Shizu-chan seems to be falling in love with me~" This strikes a nerve in the monster. He pushes me against the lockers and holds me by my neck menacingly.

"There's no fucking way that that would ever happen, flea!" I put my hand on his and try to make him release his monstrous grip on my flawless neck, but I'm not scared. I have my usual smirk that pisses Shizu-chan off to no end. "You're fucking sick!" He says as he pushes me and stomps off, still fuming as he makes the sea of people in the halls scatter.

"Ah, I love mornings like this~" I say as I sigh happily. "So, what's up with you Shinra?"

"N-nothing much…Um, don't you think you're teasing him a little bit too much, Izaya?" Shinra asks as he nervously laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"No, despite him looking furious, he loves our little spats. It gives him purpose." I say as I admire him from afar as he talks to…some girl…? "Shinra, who's that?" I ask feeling a bit worried, but despite this I mask my feelings and continue to keep my calm and cool composure.

"Oh, to tell you the truth I'm not sure…" Shinra says as he scratches the back of his head nervously. "Maybe Shizuo is looking for a girlfriend?" The word cut deep. It hadn't occurred to me that this would happen. Shizu-chan is always so monstrous that most girls would stay away from him. I built on this fact and kept him occupied with me frequently. Is that why he's been refraining from fighting and getting angry? Does he not want to scare this girl away? I can't have that…

What I lov—I mean like more than Shizu-chan is making Shizu-chan miserable. It's actually really fun.

"I'll be right back." I say but I'm stopped by Shinra's hand taking a hold of my sleeve. Shinra looks sternly at me and shakes his head.

"Shizuo told me to keep you far away from him and his new friend." Shinra says but then flinches as he's implied something he really shouldn't have—well unless he wanted to die. Shinra releases his grip on my sleeve and backs away from me as I get closer to him. I grab the collar of his shirt and smile at him evilly.

"You _do_ know who she is." It wasn't a question, but he shook his head, denying his knowledge of this stupid bitch pressing her damn body on _my_ Shizu-chan…I suddenly released Shinra and hold my forehead. Damn, a stupid headache, great. It's not supposed to be this way and I'm not supposed to have these feelings…but I do…whatever they are. It's all because of those days in primary school…It's because he was strong that I attached myself onto him. I liked teasing him, but soon I just…liked him…

Even now I pretend that it's supposed to be a joke. I just want to cause a reaction in him. That's what I keep telling myself. All the things I do to him are because I want to see him use that strength. That's all, but…

What's wrong with me?

"I'm going to the infirmary…" I say as I hold my head. Shinra puts a hand on my shoulder and asks me if I want him to walk me there, but I refuse. I just want to be alone to figure out my feelings. I head down the hall first in a casual walk then in a sprint when I get to where I have to pass Shizu-chan and his girlfriend. I could see in the corner of my eye that Shizu-chan noticed me, but I rather not look behind.

"Insensitive brute…" I mutter to myself as I lie down on the bed in the infirmary. The nurse had given me an ice pack so I put it on my head and try to sleep the headache away. I rather not take any pills since they upset my stomach. I sigh as I turn over in the bed and try to sleep again, but this position isn't too comfortable and my mind is racing with so many thoughts that I can't relax. It kills me that I don't know what's going on with Shizu-chan now. I hate feeling left in the dark. I want to know everything at all times, but it's not like I'm paranoid or something.

"Oi, flea what the hell's wrong with you?" I hear a familiar voice ask as he enters. "You usually don't get sick."

"Leave me alone…" I say weakly as I massage my temples.

"Hey, that's my line." Shizu-chan says as he turns me around so I'm facing him. He hadn't seen me take out my switchblade so how could he have known that I'd slash him? He quickly backs away from me and puts his hand on the fresh wound. "What the fuck was that for!"

"I said to leave me alone didn't I?" I ask as I hold my head in pain. Stupid headache. Stupid brute, he's making it worse, I swear.

"Forget it; you can die for all I care." Shizu-chan angrily as he walks towards the door, but before he can abandon me I throw a knife at him, but it misses. Shizu-chan turns around and clenches his fists. "What the fuck; are you trying to kill me? That could have hit my head!"

"That was the idea." I say slyly. Shizu-chan clenches his fists even tighter (if that's even possible) and punches the wall next to the door. He grabs the doctor's desk that's near the door and has it over his head menacingly. He looks as if he's gonna throw it but before he has time to act on his emotions, the nurse comes in and screams. She faints right after that. Shizu-chan turns around and loses his balance so the desk falls and lands to the side of him and makes him fall flat on his ass. "Nice, Shizu-chan you probably gave the nurse a heart attack."

"Shut up will you!" He says as he checks to see if the nurse is okay. "I think she's okay…" He says as he carries her to the other available bed. He puts her on the bed and sighs in defeat. "Just one day…one day…"

"What do you mean, Shizu-chan?" I ask with a smirk. He turns around and looks at me angrily.

"One fucking day, flea! You couldn't go one fucking day without making me angry?"

"Now, now Shizu-chan it's not healthy to bottle up all that anger."

"You're right. It was impossible to begin with because just the sight of you makes me angry! Just stay out of my fucking life!" Shizu-chan says as he puts his hand on his temples in frustration. He exits the room in a state of anger and I'm left alone as my mind cruelly repeats the words that have just been uttered to me. Suddenly I feel my chest tighten. Why was it so difficult for me to just rid myself of these stupid feelings? Obviously whatever we had when we were younger is gone now…Besides, Shizu-chan and I are guys. It wouldn't work. But then again, I'm not one to give up. I haven't since Shizu-chan and I met so why would I waste all this progress? Besides, I take a lot of enjoyment in seeing Shizu-chan angry anyway~

* * *

A/N: Geez Shizu-chan, language, PLEASE XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will continue to update chapters everyday if I have time. If I can't please don't think I've abandoned my story! I swear I wouldn't do that. It bugs me if I don't finish things anyway :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and if you have any questions, suggestions, comments or concerns (wait what concerns? I sound like a health care commercial...) then please don't hestiate, GO FOR IT!


	2. That Girl

Yay! Next chapter! I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will have more stuff going on. Stuff is just beginning right here. Anyway, since I forgot to do this in the first chapter...I have a real bad memory...

**Disclaimer**: Durarara doesn't belong to me.

* * *

After finally drinking some pain relievers I headed to class. When I entered the class I was stunned to see that girl sitting beside Shizu-chan. I clench my fists and take my seat behind Shizu-chan. I look over to the girl and see that she does seem to be quite beautiful. Her delicate features, her slender physique, her silky, long hair; she seems flawless. But if I've learned anything from teenage movies, the popular girl always has flaws with which you can bring her down. Wait, I've never seen a teenage girl movie…Must have been when I was babysitting my twin sisters. God they can be annoying. Well, first things first I have to get her name. Shizu-chan's not gonna introduce me to her after the fight we had so I'm going to have to resort to my clever and sneaky skills to get my information.

_1. Find out the girl's name._

The teacher writes something on the board after he tells everyone to get into pairs. Out of routine I want to move close to Shizu-chan, but he's already sitting next to that girl. I shoot daggers at her, but she doesn't seem to notice. Just like a snobby girl to ignore the best friend or ex-girlfriend to piss them off. Well, it sure is working. I already have my hand on my knife that's in my pocket, ready to throw it at her. I'm stopped by someone sitting next to me, claiming me as their partner. I look over and find that it's Dota-chin.

"You want to be partners?" Dota-chin asks calmly. I look over to him and blink in surprise. We're not really friends. Actually more like acquaintances, but it's not like I prefer to be alone, so I accept his offer and we begin working on the small project we've been assigned. It's a simple geometry problem, well simple to me since I enjoy any and all subjects and I'm a genius. Shizu-chan is an idiot so I'd help him on his homework on the weekends, but now I'm not sure if he's gonna have time for me if he has _her_. "Man, you're pretty smart. This is the first time I've been done with a worksheet this fast."

"Meh, it's pretty simple. Let me explain it to you." I suddenly see Shizu-chan's eyes travel from his work to me and Dota-chin. We make eye contact and then he scowls and continues to his work. I grit my teeth as she smiles at him and places her hand on his. My head is screaming at her but on the outside the only thing that betrays me is my slightly anger expression on my face which Dota-chin notices. He seems to assume that my sudden change in character is because of Shizu-chan, but he's wrong. Doesn't he know what assume means?

"Hey, Dota-chin who's that girl, the one sitting next to Shizu-chan?" I ask calmly with my usual composed disposition. Dota-chin looks over to the girl and then looks back at me with a smile.

"Oh, that's Hina Miyagi. She just transferred here. Seems like Shizuo and her have really hit it off." Dota-chin says with a smile. Is it really true? Can it be that I've slipped up and allowed Shizu-chan to actually find happiness? I don't remember a time when I left him alone except for that one summer when I went to camp. He couldn't have met her then because she just transferred here. Hina Miyagi…it seems like I've heard that name before…Better continue my investigation further.

"When did this friendship start, Dota-chin?"

"Not really sure. I think Shinra knows though. Shizuo and he have been talking a lot lately. Maybe they're having 'guy talk' about it." He shrugs and continues on the worksheet. Of course! But why wouldn't Shizu-chan want to talk about these kinds of with me? What's wrong with me? Granted I did try to stab him in the head with a knife this morning, but besides this morning I haven't…Oh…well Shizu-chan always gets over any little prank I do. It's not like he hates me. That would be crazy. I mean…

"_You're right. It was impossible to begin with because just the sight of you makes me angry! Just stay out of my fucking life!"_

Oh right…Well, Shizu-chan always forgives me. It's part of the game. I make him angry, we fight, I run away, I win, and then he forgives me. It's a vicious cycle I know, but Shizu-chan doesn't have the brains to understand that he's just running around in it. After our first two classes, which me and Shizu-chan have together, we both head off to break. This time, he goes with that girl again and he's…laughing…I didn't even know Shizu-chan could do that! He hardly ever even smiles at me. I trudge along to my locker feeling completely distraught and pissed. I've never been away from Shizu-chan for this long…

"Oi, Izaya-kun where's Shizuo?" Shinra asks as he approaches me. He looks at me with a concerned look as I lift up my head. I hold onto my knees and sigh.

"I don't know…look, I just want to be alone…" I say weakly as I feel as though something is lying on my chest—something really heavy. Shinra kneels down and checks my forehead, but I slap his hand away.

"Well, you don't have a fever." If I said I was heartbroken he couldn't do anything about it. Doctor's don't have a cure for something so abstract. I guess anti-depressant drugs could do the trick, but I'm not going down that road. "Come on, Kodata and me are going to the food court to get a snack."

"Just leave me here to die…" I say weakly.

Suddenly we hear a loud crash down the hall and a cloud of dust forms that heads in our direction. Shizu-chan, I just know it's him. I get up and run over to the scene where a bunch of people have already gathered. I sigh and crouch down to slip through the crowd. I guess being slightly shorter than Shizu-chan has its advantages. I finally get to the inner circle of the crowd and see the girl Shizu-chan was with and Shizu-chan himself. A vending machine is jammed into the wall in back of her, but she seems unfazed. Shizu-chan is still fuming so he's still breathing heavily. Everyone around is wondering all kinds of questions. For instance, "What is wrong with that guy?" or "Isn't she gonna run?" I'm pondering the same questions, but before I can even turn around to see where Shinra and Dota-chin are, I feel a pair of eyes towards me. I look over at Shizu-chan and see that he's still angry but instead of continuing to aim this rage at Hina, he begins to aim it at me. He clenches his fists and I quickly make my way through the crowd. I run away by force of habit, but I'm not even sure why Shizu-chan is suddenly angry over something that girl did. I don't mind getting chased around if I deserve it, but this is just barbaric.

Shizu-chan finally gets a hold of my arm and forces me into a closet. He looks at me menacingly as he turns on the light. I smirk at him, but I know my voice is going to betray me.

"W-what's the matter, Shizu-chan…?" I ask him as I try to make a good amount of distance between us.

"Why do you still stick around?" He asks loudly. "Why are you always around!"

"What?"

"Ever since we were kids you've been following me. I've already told you before to stay away from me."

"I was just curious about what happened."

"Your smell is everywhere! It's driving me crazy!" My smell? I took a shower this morning what is he blabbering on about? "I told you this morning, didn't I? I told you that I didn't want you around, didn't I?"

"I didn't think you were serious." I say with a calm laugh. "I mean, Shizu-chan usually would have forgiven me by now."

"We're not kids anymore! I'm not joking about this! I don't want you around!"

"Well, where do you expect me to go!" I ask loudly, losing my cool façade.

"I don't care, just far away from me!" It cut deep. So he's serious? He suddenly opens the door and looks at me one final time before leaving. Of course it's impossible for me to leave anywhere…I still have school to go to…and it's almost the end of the year I can't slip up now…Shizu-chan is just so unreasonable…

I slide to the floor of the closet and sigh. I hold my knees and start to curse Shizu-chan. It makes me feel a bit better, but it doesn't heal the wound in my heart. Doesn't he ever know how to be gentle with someone? Why is it that he got mad at that girl and then came after me? It doesn't make any sense.

I realize that I'm being pathetic to be sitting here. I can't let this get to me. I certainly can't let Shizu-chan love someone that isn't me…Is that what I want? Do I want him to love me? What brought that on?

"Izaya-kun! You're still alive!" Shinra says as he sees me approach him and Dota-chin. "Boy, I thought you'd be a goner for sure. That whole scene was pretty intense though. All the guys are pretty jealous about the whole thing. I mean, Hina is so beautiful and yet she hangs around Shizuo? And she's still hanging around him even after all that! Amazing, that girl has a lot of guts."

Jealous? That's it!

Something must have shown on my face because Shinra asks me what the matter is and I simply smile and tell him it's nothing. I first need to set out this plan. First things first, I need to get information on this girl to know who I'm dealing with and I think I know how to do it.

"I'll see you guys later~! I'm kind of busy right now!" I say happily. Dota-chin and Shinra are confused but they wave goodbye anyway.

_2. Get information on this girl and what she means to Shizu-chan._

If Shizu-chan doesn't want me around then I'll just have to do this in the shadows. I'm capable of doing so. I don't mind. It'll take a while, but I'll be by Shizu-chan's side again because that's where I belong.

* * *

A/N: Yay, Izaya is plotting! I'm really getting sad everytime I write that Shizu-chan is with that girl DX Don't get me wrong I don't mind hetero pairings but I prefer my favorite yaoi pairings. Anways, please please please review! I really love hearing everyone's input and ideas. I love all of you who read, favorite, review. You guys are the definition of awesome! See you in the next chapter! Btw, I've having finals tomorrow, so I might update later in the day, or maybe in the morning before I go, I'm not sure yet. But I will update tomorrow!


	3. Our Agreement

**IMPORTANT**: Please don't kill me or stop reading this story after reading this chapter! TT~TT I had a lot of trouble with just writing it, but I promise you it will get better. I do NOT like interfere with my favorite yaoi pairings either. The whole girl thing just adds more drama, I think, but there isn't much of that girl in here. She's mentioned, but she seems to fade later in the chapter. Also, I'm gonna be gone for the entire day tomorrow. I'll be back home late so I'll be exhausted, but the good news is that I'm on summer break after tomorrow! Story will be updated more frequently if possible and if requested (maybe two chapters a day if people want that? I don't know, it seems much to me, but eh). Anyway, please enjoy as best as you can! Btw I made you guys a longer chapter so you can get full! I hope it fills you, even if it's just a little bit!

* * *

I wasn't surprised when Shizu-chan wasn't around during lunch or after school. I already knew he was serious about staying away from me, but it bothered me to be walking home alone. Shizu-chan and I made it our tradition to walk to and from school together. Well, actually I forced the idea onto Shizu-chan. I just told him that it's very dangerous to leave me all alone since I'm so attractive that anyone would want to attack me on the streets especially in this city. Shizu-chan complied dully as if he was trying to imitate his younger brother. Interestingly (since we're on the subject) Kasuka and I are pretty good friends. He and I really hit it off when we were kids even if he doesn't talk much. He talks to me about Shizu-chan a lot. He knows that I have certain feelings for his brother so he tries to figure me out. He really doesn't mind that I like his brother, heck he doesn't seem to mind anything. He says that it'd be nice if his brother actually got into a relationship.

I walk home with my cell phone in my hand and decide that my plan won't work since Shizu-chan knows my number. I decide to use my sisters' home phone that they share since Shizu-chan doesn't associate with them, much less has their phone number. I enter the house and slip off my shoes and place them next to the step. I first go into the kitchen and open the fridge to find my mother left my some fatty tuna for our dinner so I take my share and head upstairs into my sisters' room. I flop on Mairu's bed and grab the phone which is on the nightstand next to me. I sit up and put it on my lap while I begin to eat my fatty tuna. I wait a couple minutes before dialing Shizu-chan's cell phone. It rings a few times before he picks up. I disguise my voice as close as I can to Dota-chin's (since Shizuo and him are also pals) and say hello.

"Who is this?"

"It's your pal Dot—I mean Kodata." I say, trying to mimic Dota-chin's calm, low voice.

"Oh, hey. You sound terrible, what are you sick?" I scowl.

"Um…yeah…sort of…Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, I just got home." My brain suddenly hatched an idea.

"You didn't walk Izaya home today, that's a surprise."

"Huh? Oh, yeah he's been pissing me off. Damn flea."

"Ah, well don't worry about it. I walked him home for you."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Well, he's a great guy. He's really smart." I say proudly.

"He's a prick."

"Nah man, he's great, really attractive too."

"What the fuck?"

"Anyway…um so you've been acting really funny lately. You in love or something?" I ask vaguely since my stomach can't handle asking if he loves Hina.

"W-what…? What would…what would give you _that_ idea!" Oh no, he's stuttering. He's silent for a while. "Well…actually could we talk hypothetically speaking?"

"Sure, go for it."

"Well…let's say I have this friend who's kind of thinking that he may have feelings for their friend…and he's not sure how to go about this sort of thing because he thinks he'll get rejected…But he's pretty sure that he's in love…"

"I-in love?" I feel my heart tie in the knot as my mind immediately goes to Hina.

"Yeah, and he's not really ready to start dating but he can't stop thinking about this person…But he's positive that his friend doesn't like him because he accidently hurt them…What should I—I mean what should he do?"

"Ah, well you definitely should tell your friend to give up all hope because friends should usually just stay friends or else their friendship is ruined!" I say almost frantically. "Yup, just tell him that and he'll be set for life."

"Ah, but Hina—" I hung up the phone as soon as I heard her name. It upsets me so much…Why the hell is he making me like this! I feel so weak…He must think that Dota-chin is ass now. I better explain to Dota-chin why Shizu-chan is mad at him. Eh, I'll do that tomorrow. I feel so tired and depressed now. I feel kind of mad at myself for not hearing what he was going to say next. I thrive on information and it bugs me when I don't know something. I'm supposed to be in control of this…Shizu-chan is supposed to be the one who acts on his emotions not me! I continue eating my fatty tuna, trying to calm myself down by drowning in the flavor, but I suddenly have lost my appetite. I then head to my room, convinced that I can still follow through with my plan. So I turn on my desktop and begin writing out my plan. Steps one and step two, check.

_3. Apologize to Shizu-chan and reestablish friendship. _

"Hmm, it sure is a good thing we're having a weekend get-together at the beach tomorrow." I say as I spin in my chair. "It's about time Shizu-chan saw another side of me." I look at step four and smile. Why not combine a few steps together and get going on this thing before Shizu-chan gets too involved with Hina? Yes, I think I'm going to like tomorrow. Only one problem…Who am I going to get to…? I smile and dial my second good friend. This is gonna be fun.

_4. Make Shizu-chan jealous._

"Aw, come on Kasuka-kun." I say as I start to whine a little over the phone.

"I'm not doing it. It's weird and I don't want people thinking—" I cut him off.

"Just help me this once, I'll make it up to you, I promise." A moment of complete silence.

"_You_? _You're_ promising something? This _must_ be serious." Kasuka says in his usual monotonous tone of voice despite the fact that the sentences he just uttered are supposed to be used with a stunned tone. I sigh and tell him that this is the single most important thing he could help me with in his life.

"…"

"Well?" I ask as I wait for his answer.

"…fine…but you're gonna have one big debt over your shoulders."

"It's fine. I'm ready for it." I rather have a big debt over my shoulders than a hole in my heart. That's for sure. I'm a bit unstable, at least what people tell me, but I'm still human. I don't like being lonely. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"It is probably gonna be more fun for you than it will be for me…" Kasuka says as he sighs. I smile and feel the urge to tease him.

"You're such a complainer, sweetheart~" I can feel him shuddering, but he doesn't say anything else. Oh yes, this is gonna be so much fun. Not only will I accomplish my goal, but I'll also be causing Shizu-chan's younger brother discomfort. And to think I was moping this morning!

After hanging up the phone I decide to sleep in early to get up early tomorrow morning for the beach trip with Shinra, Shizu-chan, Dota-chin, Celty, and Kasuka. I mean, Kasuka-chan. I begin packing my needed supplies to take to the beach and flop on my bed with my hands behind my head. I close my eyes and begin to drift off to sleep. I can usually remember my dreams quite well. I usually dream of when Shizu-chan and I were kids, such nostalgic dreams which sometimes make me toss comfortably on my bed as if I were having a dream about fatty tuna. Usually it's just me and Shizu-chan. It's always happy and wonderful memories of when we were cute and in love~ Well, as 'in love' as two eight year old children can be.

"_Ne, ne Shizu-chan can we have some ice cream together?" Young Izaya asks a young Shizuo as he tugs at his sleeve childishly. Shizuo smiles at his friend and walks over to the ice cream shop and takes out all the change he has in his pocket which is only enough for one ice cream. When he exits the ice cream shop he walks over to Izaya and apologizes that he didn't have enough money for two and that they'd have to share. Izaya smiles, looking quite pleased by how things turned out. Shizuo carries the ice cream cup as they make it to a park bench. They sit down and Shizuo hands Izaya one spoon and he reaches in his pocket for the other one. _

_A spoon suddenly appears in front of Shizuo's face and he blushes as he opens his mouth. Izaya smiles and blushes as well as he takes another spoonful of ice cream and lifts it to his own mouth._

"_I thought you liked bitter things…" Shizuo says shyly. _

"_I know Shizuo-chan loves sweets. I like sharing things with you~" Izaya says happily. "Even if it doesn't taste too good, the point is that we're sharing." Shizuo looks at Izaya with soft eyes and nods. He suddenly leans forward and kisses Izaya's lips softly. He pulls away and coughs. _

"_You had some ice cream on your lips…" _

"_That's sure a lame excuse Shizuo-chan~" Izaya says with a laugh. He puts his spoon in the ice cream and suddenly smears some ice cream on Shizuo's lips. Shizuo flinches and gets a little angry._

"_What was that—" His eyes widen as Izaya's lips are on his own. Izaya pulls away and smiles. _

"_Sorry, you were just asking for it~" Izaya says cutely. Shizuo twitches and clenches his fists slightly. He takes the ice cream cup in his hand and looks as if he's about to throw it at Izaya. Izaya suddenly gets up and runs off with Shizuo on his tail. Izaya starts to cry a little as the two run around the park, one of them menacingly trying to toss ice cream down the other's coat, and the other trying desperately trying to escape. _

"_Shizu-chan this isn't funny anymore!" Izaya says as he tries to get away. Shizuo suddenly stops and laughs a little. Izaya stops in his tracks and looks back at his friend who's laughing. He pouts and walks over. _

"_You should have seen your face!" Shizuo says with a smile. Izaya isn't too amused and smirks as he takes the ice cream cup filled with ice cream and tosses into his friend's face. The cup falls to the floor but the ice cream sticks to Shizuo's face. _

"_Looks like I'm gonna have to wipe your face off with more kisses~" Izaya says with a laugh. Shizuo wipes off the ice cream as best he can and glares at Izaya for a couple seconds but then his face softens and he smiles. "I love you, Shizu-chan~"_

"_I lov—"_

The sound of the alarm clock wakes me from my beautiful dream. I can't even hear Shizu-chan tell me he loves with in my dreams! That's fucked up! Who the hell is the wise guy/girl that hates me! I lazily get out of bed and head into the bathroom before my twin sisters beat me to it and take a hell of a long time doing absolutely nothing. I run my fingers through my black, soft hair and sigh. If only it were his strong fingers running through my hair like when we were in middle school. During break we'd be on the roof and I'd be taking a nap, but in all honesty I wasn't asleep. I always was on my guard when around Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan always seemed to surprise me though. I was sure he thought I was asleep, so he'd always run his fingers through my hair longingly. I wouldn't make a sound so he wouldn't be mad at me for faking being asleep. He would have definitely kicked my ass if he knew. Those were the days…when it was just me and him.

"Ni-san, we have to go to the bathroom!" I hear Mairu say angrily as she pounds on the door. I now feel like Shizu-chan has the better time with his quiet, dull brother. I wouldn't mind switching. I finish my daily routine and get out of the bathroom all nice and refreshed. "Why do you look so dressed up if you're going to the beach?"

"I have a date." I say happily. I couldn't possibly say with Kasuka since my sisters would go crazy and that's the last thing I need right now. So I ignore all their obnoxious questions. Suddenly the doorbell rings as the twins head upstairs to change. Finally rid of them…jeez. "Ah, hello Kasuka." I say as I push him so he doesn't get the chance to enter the house. "I already have my stuff so we can leave now."

"You seem really eager, what's the hurry?" Kasuka asks dully.

"Ah, my sisters. If they see you, they'll maul you. Of course if you don't mind this then by all means enter the house. I must warn you though I can't save you if you do~" He may not be Shizu-chan but he's not bad. I don't like him too much, but he's a decent guy. Besides, since he's doing me this favor I can't really say he's a bad guy. "Now then, do you understand the conditions I talked about earlier?"

"Yeah, I got it…" He says in his usual monotone voice. "But I don't get why you can't just tell my brother you like him…This seems like more trouble to me."

"I want to see Shizu-chan's reaction. Besides, he'll never accept my feelings if I tell him. I have to make him express his feelings for me." I say smartly.

"Still seems like more trouble…"

"Well, yeah, for you~" I say with a smile. "But that makes it all the more fun~" Kasuka and I walk together meet up with Shinra, Celty, and Shizu-chan. Kasuka and I stay silent since we're not really comfortable talking to one another. I mean we haven't talked since we were little. It was sort of easier then because of my energetic disposition, at least back then. I seem to have settled down nowadays.

When we arrive at the beach we see a couple people there already but not much to crowd the entire area. I spread out my arms and enjoy the breeze while Kasuka just stands beside me and looks at me as if waiting for me to give him directions.

"What am I supposed to do when they arrive?" Kasuka asks.

"I don't know, just stick by me." I say with a smile. "Oh here they come now!" I suddenly grab his hand and lead him over to where are three friends are. Shinra and Celty say hello while Shizu-chan just seems to ignore me.

"What the heck are you doing here, flea? Didn't I tell you yesterday tha—Why are you holding Kasuka's hand?" Shizu-chan asks as he looks down at our entwined fingers. It kills me to be holding hands with Kasuka, but it does make me happy that this seems to cause a reaction in Shizu-chan even if it's just because he thinks I'm gonna infect Kasuka with my "craziness".

"Look Shizu-chan, I'm here because I wanted to apologize to you for everything that I've done. I just want to make amends~" I say as I hold out my other hand. Shizu-chan eyes me suspiciously and then takes my hand. "I don't know what exactly ticked you off, but I just want to be friends with Shizu-chan like before, especially now that Kasuka and I are lovers~" God, the words were terribly uncomfortable to utter, but it had to be done. If I'm gonna get Shizu-chan to admit his feelings for me, I have to make him jealous. This is surely gonna kill me…

"L-lovers…?" Shizu-chan says as he practically throws my hand away. "Kasuka, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Um…" Kasuka doesn't seem to have an answer so I cough and smile at Shizu-chan.

"We wanted to tell you sooner." I say slyly.

"Ah, yes…but…we couldn't find the right moment…" Kasuka says. "It doesn't bother you, does it big bro?"

"No! But…have you gone completely insane? Don't you remember all the crap he's done to me?" Shizu-chan asks his brother hysterically as he points towards me disdainfully. "He's a psycho, Kasuka!"

"Ah it's not nice to talk that way to your brother's lover~" Why do I keep saying that word…?

"Shut up, flea! I'm not talking to you!" There was something about the way Shizu-chan was yelling at me that didn't seem normal. I don't know what it is…

"Look guys, can we just enjoy ourselves? We've had a long week…Ya know?" Shinra says as he tries to take control of the situation. Shizu-chan seems to get the idea and heads off to talk with Celty, probably trying to cool off. Shinra immediately glares at me. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." I say happily. "Kasuka and I are just in love that's all." Shinra looks at Kasuka and eyes him suspiciously. If I had known what would happen next (which I should have) then I would have prepared myself for it, but it was no use since without Shizu-chan I'm a complete wreck.

"Izaya's in love with my brother." Kasuka says out of the blue. Out of instinct, I elbow him, but he seems to recover fast. "He wants to make my big bro jealous. Figures this way is the way to do it."

"You're in love with Shizuo? You're trying to make him jealous and _you're_ going along with it?" Shinra asks hysterically. "What has this world come to?"

"Shinra, calm down…" I say with a blush. "It's not like I've murdered someone."

"Izaya…this, you…" Shinra seems like he wants to reveal something important but he confines it in his thoughts and proceeds to question me about my sanity.

"You know I never had that to begin with." I say smartly.

"If Shizuo finds out you're lying. He'll murder you." Shinra says as he shakes his head in disbelief. "This is just…Why can't you just confess your feelings? Is it that hard? I mean, I've confessed mine billions of times to Celty."

"That's easy for you to say…Celty is a girl…I'm not only Shizu-chan's enemy, which makes a relationship impossible between the two of us already, but we're both guys." We're both guys…We're enemies…But he and I have been through a lot together. Why is it so hard for me to just tell him the truth? I should just go right up and tell him how I think about him all the time. How I imagine us kissing and holding each other…and doing…other things…(coughs). Stuff like that would disgust him. He'd probably face palm me so hard that I'd be airborne enough to cause disturbance for airplanes in flight. I mean, if I was a girl maybe things would be easier? But then again, I love my looks. I mean, I'm freaking adorable, sexy, and beautiful. Random people on the street tell me that all the time. Shizu-chan must see it too. I mean, he looks at me all the time. It must strike _something_ in him, right? When you're next to someone unbelievably attractive it stirs something in you. You feel nervous and filled with awe when you're in their presence. Could Shizu-chan be feeling these things when I'm not looking? I must sound very narcissistic right now, but sometimes one's self-esteem needs lifting, dammit!

"Well, you have a point there…but I would rather you not make Shizu-chan angry today." Shinra says as he scratches the back of his head. Easier said than done. _Apparently_, even the sight of me makes Shizu-chan mad.

"Got it…" I say tiredly.

* * *

A/N: Gah, that was bleh...but it will get better, in terms of lovey dovey stuff and happiness! Since I'll be gone for the entire day tomorrow I'd be happy if you guys reviewed it'd make my day! Please, if you're feeling angry about something don't hesitate to express your feelings. I completely understand...It was hard on me too...Gah! But don't worry it'll get sweet in a couple chapters! Not sure if this story is gonna be longer or shorter...Sorry if it's gonna be shorter. I just don't want to add filler if people don't like that. Anyway, please, please, please review!


	4. Our Little Secrets

Yay, the next chapter! This chapter was inspired by my bunneh, Snowie-kun. I loves him so much! I think this is kind of filler and I apologize ahead of time if that bothers anyone. The next chapter will continue on with Izaya's plans. This chapter kind of has a little bit of humor in it. ANYWAY, please enjoy and if you would like to yell at me for doing something wrong, anything really, then don't hesitate to do so. I do mess it, a lot. Besides all that continue my readers!

* * *

The beach is nice during this time of the year. I look out towards the beautiful scene and sigh in content. I then feel a hand on my own and suddenly remember that Kasuka is sitting next to me. He doesn't look at me, but I take it that he wants to make this little plan look real so I go along with him and decide to cuddle close. Shizu-chan, Shinra, and Celty are enjoying the water, but I can see that Shizu-chan is more interested in what Kasuka and I are doing since he keeps glancing this way. Kasuka looks at me and starts whispering to me. I pretend like he said something funny and start laughing and elbowing him playfully. Kasuka blinks and looks over to where his brother is and I can tell that Kasuka is noticing something in Shizu-chan's expression, but I can't decipher what it is.

"What is it, Kasuka-chan?" Kasuka looks over to me and sighs.

"Don't call me that…" He says dully. "What am I going to say if my brother starts to ask personal questions about our relationship when we get back home?"

"I don't know, make up stuff. I don't mind. Just don't make it too outrageous or hard to remember in case he asks me the same questions later on." I say simply. "Ah that's it, I'll write it all out. I know you don't have the creative skills to think of such things, so I'll do everything~"

"Alright…that's fine with me…but please don't make it weird…" Kasuka says as he leans closer to me to see what I'm writing.

After writing everything out, I tell Kasuka that I'm bored and that I want to spend some time in the water, so he gets up with me and nods. I take off my jacket and my pants to reveal my swim trunks and gorgeous body. I take Kasuka's hand as soon as he takes off his shirt and lead him into the shallow end of the water since I can't swim. He stays close to me while I enjoy myself in the cool water. I then see him looking at his brother again, but when I look over to Shizu-chan he turns around and pretends as if he wasn't looking.

"Are you guys communicating telepathetically or something?" I ask as I wash my hair.

"It's 'telepathically' not 'telepathetically'. That just sounds like 'tele' and 'pathetic' combined."

"I know. I'm just messing with you." I say with a laugh. "You know, you'd be even more attractive if you'd smile once in a while." I start to ruffle his brown, silky hair, but before I can do anything else I get hit with the volleyball Shinra, Shizu-chan, and Celty were playing with.

"Oi flea, give it here." Shizu-chan says as he raises his hand in the air so I can throw the ball back to him. I rub the back of my head and then turn around with a scowl. Shizu-chan glares at me after I toss it to Shinra.

"Kasuka, can we go into town to get a drink or something?" Before Kasuka has a chance to answer my question, I feel something heavy attack me from behind and dunk me into the water. I suddenly feel as if something is pushing me down. I then decipher that it's Shizu-chan who had become angry at me for being rude to him so he brought it upon himself to try to drown me. I struggle underneath his weight for a little while but he allows me to come up for air. I cough violently, trying to rid my lungs of the water I had swallowed and push Shizu-chan away from me angrily. "What the fuck were you trying to do, asshole?"

"I was just playing." Shizu-chan says simply. "Come on, we used to do that when we were kids."

"That was when it was in a small pool! This is the beach; you could have really killed me! You know I can't swim!" I say as I try to calm down. I really don't like feeling vulnerable like this especially in front of Shizu-chan, but it's one of my worst fears to drown. It's true that Shizu-chan and I used to play around a lot when we were kids, but I hadn't really expected it now. Does he really want to kill me?

I drag myself out of the water and lie down on the towel I had placed under a big umbrella. Kasuka walks over to me and asks if I'm alright.

"Do I look alright?"

"I don't know…you kind of always look like that." Kasuka says simply.

"It's a good thing Kasuka pried Shizu-chan off of you as soon as he dunked you otherwise Shizu-chan probably would have really killed you." Shinra adds as he sits next to Kasuka and me. Kasuka starts messaging my back and I smile at him. I didn't think he cared that much. It's kind of nice.

"I wasn't trying to kill you flea…I was just playing with you…"

"I didn't know that, asshole. I thought you were trying to kill me; that's why I panicked!" I say angrily as I hug Kasuka. "At least Kasuka was nice enough to pull you off of me." I see Shizu-chan grit his teeth angrily and then he storms off to the other side of the beach, probably to cool down a little. I want to believe that he's jealous, but I can't be one hundred percent sure. He could be upset that everyone is mad at him for almost drowning me.

"About that drink. We can go now." Kasuka says as he gets up and gives me a hand. "I'm really sorry about my brother."

"Nah, forget it…Shizu-chan has always been ignorant about his own strength. Thanks for saving me though." I say with a sincere smile. Kasuka only nods. After telling Shinra and Celty that we'd be right back, we start walking into town to get something from one of the convenience stores. I ruffle my hair up, trying to get it dry as we get into the store and look around. I kind of want to get some snacks for this evening since we're having a campfire tonight, but I'm watching my figure so I decide to just get some lemonade.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Kasuka asks me kindly as he pays for the stuff he and I grabbed. I shake my head, already feeling kind of embarrassed for not bringing my wallet. "Alright."

After paying for the stuff we start walking back, but before we even make it halfway to the beach I look at a window and see a cute little rabbit staring back at me with red eyes. I bend down and watch it as it cleans its paws and then rubs its face. My eyes start to twinkle as it puts its tiny paws on the window and looks at me lovingly. Kasuka notices that I'm not following him after a while and returns to find me talking baby language at the little creature. Kasuka bends down and looks at the furry thing and then gets up and tells me that we can go take a look at it. I smile and nod before following him into the store. I quickly go to the cage with the bunny in it and start making cute faces at it.

"I've never seen you act this way, Izaya. You sure like cute things."

"If you tell anyone, I'll cut your throat~" I say happily. Kasuka flinches but doesn't change his boring expression. "Excuse me, can we pet the rabbit here?" I ask the store clerk as I point to the fluffy ball. He nods and tells me that he can get the rabbit out for me to pet it. He walks over and unlocks the cage before bringing out the small rabbit. "Ah, it's so soft." I say as I hold it carefully in my hands, held up to my chest. "Kasuka you want to pet it~" Kasuka blinks dully before putting a hand on the rabbit and petting the soft little ball of fur. "Feels like a fluffy little cloud, doesn't it~"

"It feels like a cotton ball…" Kasuka says simply. I glare at him before giving him back to the store clerk.

"If I had the space and time for the little guy, I'd take him." I say as I sigh. I watch the store clerk put the little rabbit back into its cage before heading off to help some other customers. "It reminds me of myself since it's so cute~"

"It reminds me that I should tell my mom she should pay the electricity bill…"

"Why would he remind you about that!" I ask in disbelief.

"I don't know…I guess because I heard they chew wires…wires…electric bills…see?" Kasuka says with a shrug.

"I feel a lot of pity to the girl whose gonna agree to marry you." I say with a sigh. "You make me mentally exhausted. Let's get out of here and get back to the beach." I say as I take Kasuka's hand and lead him outside.

When we do return to our spot on the beach I just continue my relaxing under my big umbrella while Kasuka heads over to enjoy the water. I begin reading a horror book until someone's starts to block my sun. I cover my eyes and look up at a very pissed Shizu-chan.

"What are you up to?" He asks menacingly.

"What do you mean Shizu-chan~?" I ask in sing-song.

"You know very well what I mean! Kasuka would never go out with _you_. What did you tell him?"

"Silly Shizu-chan can't relate because no one loves him~"

"Shut the fuck up before I break your neck!" He says fiercely. I take off my sunglasses and set them on top of my head.

"Calm down, Shizu-chan. Is it so hard to believe that Kasuka has fallen in love with me?"

"Yes, because no one in the right mind would ever fall in love with _you_. You're a fucking psycho! I don't want you near my little brother and I don't want you around me either."

"You seemed so different in the water when you were 'playing' with me, Shizu-chan." I say as I turn the page in my book.

"I was trying to drown you because you made me upset!"

"Then why did you say otherwise?"

"If I said I was trying to drown you, then I would have broken my promise to Shinra not to hurt you or smash your brains in." He says simply. "Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing with my brother, but once I found out, you're dead." He threatens as he walks away. I was more than glad that Shizu-chan came to tell me off actually. It not only told me that he does have a problem with me being with his brother, but I also got to see his exposed upper body up close~ He's not too muscular, just lean. Most people think he's really buff, but in all actuality his strength doesn't associate itself too much with his muscles. His bones have just had to adapt to his violent and hasty nature. But that doesn't mean that Shizu-chan is unattractive—far from the truth. My eyes travel up and down Shizu-chan's body as he stands in the water and lets the wind mess up his beautiful blonde locks. I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind his blonde hair even if it was me who bleached it as a prank during the summer when we were younger. You really should have seen his face when he saw what I had done. That memory is gold to me.

For a while I just stayed on land since the whole almost-being-drowned-by-Shizu-chan fiasco. I rather not repeat it, thank you very much. So, seeing that I'm alone since Kasuka went to the bathroom, Celty brings it upon herself to give me some much needed company and probably also wants to take this chance to bombard me with questions about me and Kasuka.

"Hello, Celty." I say with a mischievous smile.

[Any reason in particular that you're with Kasuka now?] She shows me her PDA and I smile as I wave a hand as if saying it's nothing to worry about.

"I'm just doing this to cause a reaction in the brute." I say simply. Celty knows very well who I'm talking about. She starts typing on her PDA and then shows it to me.

[You know he's gonna find out sooner or later so why not just tell him the right way? He'll be less mad if you do.]

"No, he won't." I say seriously. "He's always been rough with me." Don't take that the wrong way. "I mean, he's never even smiled at me, how do you expect him to act nicely towards me now? He's even giving me the stink eye right now!" I say as I point to him. He suddenly turns away and I continue my little emotional rant. "He hates me Celty. I want to believe that he likes me the same way I like him, but let's face it. If I ever did tell him, he'd either yell at me because he'd think I was trying to mess with him or he'd tell me I'm disgusting and reject me."

[You're really pessimistic. You should try thinking positively. What if he _does_ return your feelings?] If Celty had a head this conversation would be a little more comfortable because right now I feel weird. I have to _read_ all that she types and it makes me feel like I'm talking to a book or something…I don't know what kind of facial expressions she would be making, I don't know what tone of voice she'd be using (approving or disapproving), and I'm just too lazy to really read right now since I just finished one hundred and ten pages of _Wuthering Heights_, which doesn't make me feel any better about my situation…

"You know…if he did return my feelings…I'd think he would be trying to hurt me as his own kind of revenge."

[Shizuo's not the kind of person who'd do that, not even to you.] I scowl at her for implying I'm a terrible person, but then sigh. I know it's far from a lie.

"Well, I can't tell him now. He'll be really angry…Let me just set things straight after I make him jealous." I say stubbornly. "I'll break it off with Kasuka in a week or so and then hatch a new plan to get my man."

[I hate it when people rhyme like that -.-]

"Rhyming is good for the soul." I say happily. "Please don't tell Shizu-chan about this."

[Well, since you asked so nicely.]

"Really? People do as you say when you act nice?" I ask curiously.

[Not _all_ the time, but since you're rarely ever nice I suppose I should reward you.] I smile and pat her helmet before she walks back to meet with Shinra and Shizuo.

"Thank you my loyal subject~" I say as sit back down on my towel and then look around where I'm sitting and find Kasuka's bag. I smirk and bring it upon myself to get to know the boy a little better, but I already think that I'll find boring stuff. I spoke to soon though. I blush and find a…condom…This week is full of surprises. First Shizu-chan surprises me with that girl being around him and now Kasuka has a condom? What are these brothers trying to do to me, give me a heart attack? I suddenly see a shadow covering me. I look up without turning around and find Kasuka who's actually giving me a glare. Since he rarely expresses anything on his face except for boredom, his glare seems that much more disturbing. He sits down and takes his bag away from me.

"What were you looking for in _my_ bag?" Kasuka asks intensely.

"I wasn't looking for anything, just snooping~" I say as I stick my tongue out. "You do know that we're not really a couple, right Kasuka?" I say with a smirk. He just continues to glare at me. "Are you mad because I found you out or because I just told you that you're not getting any?"

"It's not mine." He says simply. "And I would never even _think_ about doing that with you." Are these brother's connected? That's the same fucking thing Shizu-chan said to me! "I told my friend I'd buy him one. He didn't want to go to the store to get one since he feels really shy about it."

"Ah, I see." I say as I laugh a little. "I get it, Kasuka, your 'friend'. You don't have to lie to me. Who is it anyway?" We're silent for a while until he finally speaks up.

"You wouldn't know her." He says finally. I roll over on my back and start laughing.

"I knew it was yours!" I say with a smile as I pat his back. "Well, good luck with that~"

"This conversation has made me really uncomfortable." He points out the obvious. "Look, can we just talk about something—anything—besides this?"

"Yeah, um…does Shizu-chan have some of those?" I ask as I start to worry. I already told Shizu-chan that I wanted to be his first. I really hope he hasn't done anything with that girl.

"No, not that I know of…" Kasuka says as he looks up to a passing cloud in the sky. "My big brother is really quite shy about that kind of stuff. I mean, I've tried to talk about it with him before and all he does is get really nervous."

"Ah, Shizu-chan is really violent, but he's a real shy guy at heart? I should tease him about it one day."

"Don't tell him about this whole thing…"

"Nah, your secret is safe with me. Well, unless I want to use to feed my hunger for entertainment~"

"I'm doomed…"

* * *

A/N: Yes Kasuka, yes you are XD Anyway, please please please review. It makes my day. That whole bunny scene was for my pet rabbit, Snowie-kun as I've mentioned before. He's molting x.x There's bunny fur everywhere. Gah, getting off subject. I'm on summer vacation now so I'm pretty much free to keep updating whenever I can AND I have other story ideas. I just want to do one story at a time since there's a couple I'm gonna make as series. I'm also gonna make a sequel to this sequel with them as adults after this story is finished YAY Thank you for all of you guys reading! I'll update the next chapter soon (maybe today, if requested).


	5. My Good Bad Day

The next chapter, yay! I'm having a lot of fun writing the good moments as well as the bad moments between these two. Plus, I love the feel of the keys when I type [type, type, type]. Got to love pressing buttons and such XD Anyway, this chapter is a bit long. I just got inspired again by my Snowie-kun even though there isn't a rabbit scene in this chapter XD If there are any errors or problems that are bugging people I don't mind fixing them. Oh, and the next chapter is gonna be fluffy~ I'm trying to level out the good and bad. Back to the story!

* * *

During the evening we set up the campfire, well, Shinra and Shizuo set up the campfire while I lazily lied on my stomach and listened to music. I kick my feet playfully while Kasuka sits next to me and asks me if he can listen too. It's all part of the plan though. Kasuka isn't really into my kind of music. I smile and take out one of the buds from me ear and lend it to my "boyfriend." I suddenly get buried in a truckload of sand, which I can already tell came from a certain brute.

"What did I fucking tell you, flea!" Shizu-chan yells angrily.

"Bro, stop it." Kasuka tells him calmly as he tries to dig me out.

"No, he's making you do this, I just know it!"

"No, big bro. He's not making me do anything. I really do love him." I'm surprised he didn't give himself away with a flinch or a simple hand gesture. He is pretty dull though so I bet it wasn't too much trouble to lie. That seemed to kill the beast. He blinked out of surprise and then calmed down. He looks at me and glares.

"Don't you think that's a little weird liking a guy?" Shizu-chan asks with a glare at Kasuka.

"No, I don't think so, when you love someone you don't care about stupid stuff like that." Weird, I didn't expect Kasuka to say that. It's sweet sure, but it was bit too cheesy. Cheesy or not though, Shizu-chan shut up and sighed weakly as he continued to prepare the fire. I look over to Kasuka and see that he suddenly flashed a smile.

[Did you get the marshmallows, Izaya?] I suddenly read as Celty pushes her PDA into my face. I push it away with an annoyed look on my face and tell her that I did.

"Sheesh, you're such a nag." I say as I dig through my bag and bring out three bags of jumbo marshmallows. Shinra suddenly spits out his drink and then wipes his mouth. Everyone else is just looking at me with awe.

"We told you to get two bags not a three. And look at the size of those things! We'll need to split one in each one in half to fit one graham cracker!" Shizu-chan says angrily.

"Well, excuse me for thinking of you guys." I say with a pout. "I don't really like them much. I brought one big bag for you Shizu-chan since I know you like sweets." I say as I toss the bag over to him. He's a little stunned by the kind gesture but accepts it. He opens the bag and starts eating one. "The last two bags are for Celty, Shinra, and my cupcake~"

"You brought us cupcakes too?" Shinra asks curiously. I throw a marshmallow at his head and then relax as my friends begin to cook their marshmallows on the fire and wait a while before slipping them on a graham cracker and then putting a chocolate piece on it and then another graham cracker. That is just gross; that's three times the sugar! I brought my fatty tuna with me so I wouldn't have to stomach that garbage. I bring my chopsticks up and bring it to Kasuka's mouth and look at him with a smile. He gets the hint and opens his mouth and eats the fatty tuna piece.

I look back at Celty, Shinra, and Shizuo and find them staring awkwardly. I smile at them and start eating my fatty tuna.

The fire feels really nice when you're cold though. I slide forward a little bit and try to warm myself up since I forgot to bring a blanket. I always liked snuggling close to Shizu-chan during middle school when we would hang out on the roof, but he always pushed me away. Just a little before we got into middle school I noticed that Shizu-chan tended to want to distance himself away from me as much as possible. It hurt my feelings, but I didn't let it get to me since I figured it was just a phase, but even now he's been really distant. No matter what I try, he just won't let me get closer to him. He'll always push me away.

"I'm so tired!" I say lazily as I lie down on my back and look up at the stars. "Kasuka, you want to lie down with me?" Kasuka rubs his hands together and then looks at me and then nods. He lies down close to me and sighs contently. Celty and Shinra had gone to find some fish in the puddles on the other side of the beach and Shizu-chan was standing looking over at the lighthouse, but I could tell his eyes were turned this way. I put my hands behind my head and sigh happily. This was a good day despite almost being drowned. Kasuka isn't so bad as I've said before, but I don't think it'd ever be possible for me to fall in love with him and forget about my Shizu-chan. Kasuka is so dull and emotionless. I wouldn't have much fun with him. Shizu-chan however is much more lively and hasty in his actions when it comes to his emotions. That's what I love most about him.

"What if this plan fails, Izaya?" Kasuka suddenly asks me as he looks up at the stars indifferently. I look over to him and smirk.

"Well, I have another plan up my sleeve. Don't worry." I say happily.

"In that case, I wish you the best of luck." Kasuka says as he sits up. "Hmm, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Well, don't you think that's the polite thing to do?" I say with a laugh. He nods and takes my hand to help me up. I stretch and wave to Shizu-chan before cupping my hands over my mouth and telling him that I'm going home. Shizu-chan walks over and looks at me curiously, but then sighs.

"I'll go with you guys so Kasuka and I can walk back home together." Shizu-chan says calmly. Kasuka nods and walks over to where Celty and Shinra are so he can inform them of our leave.

"You better not hurt my brother, flea. Not unless you want to die." Shizu-chan says menacingly as he cracks his knuckles. I laugh a little and pat his shoulder as I tell him that his brotherly love is much too humorous. "I'm serious. Kasuka is very important to me. I don't care if he dumps _you_ on the side of the road but _you_ better not do that to _him_." I nod and try to calm myself down.

"I got it, I got it." I say as I ruffle his hair. "To tell you the truth, Kasuka has been kind of sneaky lately. I feel a bit abandoned by him. We have been going out for at least a year now and he still hasn't made any moves on me. Maybe he's tired of me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. You're damn annoying." Shizu-chan suddenly catches something. "You've been together for a year?"

"No, seriously Shizu-chan. I think he could be cheating on me. And yes, Shizu-chan you just haven't noticed it since we were meeting occasionally so you wouldn't notice. I'm guessing it worked, hm?" I say with a smile.

"Kasuka wouldn't cheat. I don't doubt that he'd be tired of you, but he wouldn't cheat not even on a fucking louse like you. Besides, I thought you said that you and Kasuka _just_ got together."

"Eh, we didn't want to frighten you too much so we didn't mention that we've been going out for a while." I say simply, taking control of the situation. "Shizu-chan, don't think that your little brother is _that_ innocent. I mean, I've seen him talking to this girl before and being all sweet on her."

"So?"

"He's with me, Shizu-chan! He shouldn't be talking to a girl if he has me!"

"That's not true, that girl could have just been a friend." Shizu-chan says with a shrug.

"It's best if he doesn't do that at all; it creates misunderstandings." I say with a huff.

"Whatever." Shizu-chan says dully.

Kasuka comes back and says that Celty and Shinra were just about to head out too. So, we all take our things and start heading home. Kasuka, Shizu-chan, and I head to my home together but the atmosphere is quite uncomfortable. We all stay silent except for the sound of our footsteps. I skip merrily beside Kasuka and wait for Shizu-chan to yell at me for annoying him, but he just ignores me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later sweetheart~" I say as we finally get to my house. Kasuka nods and leans over to me unexpectedly to give me a fake kiss on the cheek. His lips don't even touch my skin, but Shizu-chan can't see that from where he's standing. I smile and then open my door. I wave a quick goodbye to Shizu-chan and leave up to my room. I couldn't believe the stunned expression Shizu-chan had. Was that hurt in his eyes?

**Kasuka's POV**

I walk back home with my brother after we drop Izaya off at his house. I had pretended to give him a kiss on the cheek, so that my brother would believe this little charade that Izaya had come up with. I'm not too comfortable around him since he's kind of strange, but since Izaya really does seem lovesick, I might as well help the process along. When my brother and I return, I'm surprised by my brother preventing me from leaving up to my room.

"What's going on with you?" He asks me. "How could you even _consider_ loving someone like him?"

"That's just it. Sometimes you don't consider loving someone. It just sort of happens." I say simply though I'm not really referring to me liking Izaya, but someone else. But Shizu-chan doesn't know that. "What's so wrong with it?" My brother eyes me carefully.

"If you're really in love with Izaya, then if I ask you a few questions about him you could answer them no problem, right?" I start to worry a little, but I then remember Izaya had talked about stuff at the beach with me. Since he's smart, Izaya had anticipated this and prepared me with a decent amount of information about him. I nod simply and wait for the bombardment of questions. "Okay first question, when is Izaya's birthday?"

"May 4th 1989." I say immediately.

"What's his favorite color?"

"Cerulean during the summer and spring and scarlet during the winter and fall." I didn't understand it when he told me, but since he seems to be in an art class he explained that cerulean is a cold color on the color wheel so he since he rather feel cold in the warmer seasons he reasons that liking a cold color during that time is logical. He then continued on to say since scarlet is a warm color it's only logical to like it during the winter. I don't know...even after I repeated it now, I'm still confused.

"Hmm…that was supposed to be a trick question, but you got it right…" My brother says as he ponders another question. "What's his favorite thing to do?"

"Watching people and causing trouble to trigger a reaction."

"How does he like coffee?"

"Mostly black, but he'll occasionally add a little bit of cream."

"When he sleeps, does he sleep on his back, side, or stomach?" I don't know why my brother would know the answer to that kind of question...strange...

"Stomach, then he likes to put his hands underneath his pillow because he likes feeling the coolness of it especially when it's summer."

"What's one of his secrets that he told you?"

"Is that a test question or are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you."

"I don't think he wants me to tell you." I say honestly as I head over to the couch. "And if you're gonna ask any more questions…His favorite instrument is the piano which he learned how to play during the summer last year. He doesn't know how to swim and doesn't want to learn because he believes he'll grow to love it so much that he'll turn into a merman. He hates sweets. He thinks fish eyes are creepy. He rather be run over by a truck than drown. He doesn't like to wear scandals. He listens to classical music when he's alone. And if he was on a deserted island and he could only take one thing he'd take his beloved fatty tuna."

"How the hell do you know all that!" He asks with surprise.

"Well, we're dating." I say simply as I start reading a magazine. He eyes me curiously and runs his hand through his hair.

"You guys haven't done it, have you…?" My brother asks suddenly. I look over to him, feeling a bit shocked that he'd even ask that. If this was a normal situation where I'd actually have a girlfriend and if he would have asked that I'd still feel awkward, but it's much more awkward to answer right now since this is all a lie. So what am I supposed to say?

"No." I say bluntly. "We haven't even thought about it really." The atmosphere suddenly turns heavy and my brother looks at me seriously.

"Izaya says that he thinks you're cheating on him…are you?" Did Izaya do this to give me a way out of this mess? I sigh and look at the ceiling. He better not have told my brother about what he had found in my bag. I had told him it wasn't mine at first but that hadn't worked. In actuality I don't have anyone, but one of my friends at school gave it to me and I didn't know what to do with it. There was no way Izaya would buy the truth even if I had told him so I just gave up. So what if he thinks it's because I have a girlfriend who I'm thinking of doing it with? There is a girl I like but I wouldn't do that with her straight off the bat.

"Look, let me break it off with Izaya when I'm ready." I finally say to my brother, completely ignoring his question. Though, I don't think he minds since what I just said is exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Now you're making sense." My brother smiles. "It's a good thing too because there's this girl who likes you and she's been meaning to ask you out, but she hasn't had the chance to. The sooner you dump Izaya, the better it is for you and this girl."

"I don't want to hurt Izaya's feelings." I suddenly say. "He's actually really sensitive." I then realize what I've just said and so I shut up immediately.

"What?" My brother asks curiously.

"Nothing…"

"No really, tell me what you said."

"I think I have a concussion…I better get to my room." I say as I start at the stairs, but my brother beats me to them.

"If you have a concussion you should go to the hospital." My brother states with a glare.

"Ah, but I'm feeling better. I just need to rest. It's been a long day." I feel myself becoming more and more nervous, though it doesn't show on my face.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what you just said."

"Izaya is really sensitive." I say slowly and then push him aside so I can go into my room.

"No he's not, he's a fucking prick." My brother says as he follows me up the stairs.

"When are you gonna stop lying to yourself?" I ask suddenly as I turn around and face him. I look at him seriously and wait for him to say something, which he doesn't.

"I don't know what you mean…" My brother says as he clenches his fists nervously.

"You don't want to be in love." I say firmly. "You're in love and you don't want to be and so you're fighting it and pretending that maybe it'll go away, but it won't. Love isn't something you fight, brother, it's something you come to understand and enjoy. Why would you want to fight that?" There's a moment of silence between us before I continue. "I'm gonna let you figure things out on your own."

I close the door and hear my brother's frustration suddenly drive him to go to his room and violently slam the door. I feel a headache coming on…

**Izaya's POV**

The next day was the weekend so I decided to spend some time with Kasuka, but when I had called he said that he wasn't feeling well.

"Do you want me to come over and nurse you back to health~?" I ask him as I suddenly hear him moaning. "You okay? You sound like you're giving birth through your—"

"I'm fine." He interrupts me before I continue. "I rather not know what you were gonna say…I'm really nauseous though, I don't think you should come over." Kasuka says before I hear more moaning.

"No, I don't mind coming over. My sisters had the stomach flu once so I don't really get disgusted by it after having to deal with them. I'll come over right away~" I hang up before he has the time to protest and then head on my way to nurse Kasuka back to health. It's the least I can do since he agreed to put up with me for a while.

When I get to the Heiwajima residence, I'm greeted by Shizu-chan who doesn't seem too happy to see me. Not like it really matters though since I'm not here to see him. For once I don't feel too interested in Shizu-chan at the moment, probably because I'm a bit depressed. I haven't given up on my plans, but I just feel a bit distraught since I'm not really getting any progress with my first plan. Shizu-chan sure is a tough nut to crack.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shizu-chan asks me angrily.

"Quiet down, I'm just here to see Kasuka." I say without my usual smirk.

"He's probably sick because of you!"

"What have I done?" I ask with a glare.

"You're always causing trouble. This is probably all your doing as one of your sick plans to 'cause a reaction' in me or something."

"I can tell you now that this isn't any one of my plans. Kasuka probably just has a migraine. Some migraines can come with nausea." I say simply.

"He probably got a migraine from your constant annoyance." Shizu-chan states with a glare.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I suddenly ask angrily. I hadn't meant to lose my cool, it just sort of happened that way. I didn't allow him to answer since I was just too mad to talk to him anymore so I just went upstairs and opened the door to Kasuka's room. Kasuka was just lying in bed with his hand over his forehead. I walk over and feel his forehead and notice that he has a slight fever. He doesn't seem to have the energy to say hello since he looks in a lot of discomfort. He looks like he's sleeping, but I bet he just closed his eyes to try to avoid looking at the brightness of the room.

I go downstairs and see that Shizu-chan is on the couch watching TV in the living room so I head to the kitchen and grab a small towel from the shelf. I go to the sink, wet the towel with cold water, and then head back upstairs. I place the towel on Kasuka's forehead and then uncover him so I can put a lighter blanket it on him. I search around in the closet and find one and so I put it on him and then notice that he's looking at me with tired eyes.

"I…Izaya…?" He manages to say as he wakes up.

"Have you eaten?" I ask out of the blue. He shakes his head in a no.

"My brother fed me something this morning, but I threw it up."

"Lovely…" I say sarcastically. "Well, don't worry I'll go get you some soup." I say as I pat his head. I'm about to leave when he grabs my sleeve.

"Take my brother with you. I know you guys aren't on such good terms, but I bet you can work things out, somehow." I nod and sigh as I head back downstairs to get the brute. I tap Shizu-chan's shoulder and motion him to follow me.

"Where are we going?" He asks more gently than before he was yelling at me. I smile at him and tell him that we're gonna go get Kasuka some soup at the store. Shizu-chan only nods as a response. When we get there I feel a bit nostalgic. I remember when Shizu-chan and I would always chase each other whenever Shizu-chan's mother would allow me to tag along with them to the stores. Shizu-chan would always get pissed when I teased him. I take Shizu-chan's hand and lead him down one of the aisles. I don't usually go shopping so I don't know where the soups are.

"Shizu-chan would you mind helping me find the soup aisle?" I ask as I look around in aisle four where there's just a bunch of bread and cake mixes. I look over to Shizu-chan who's eyeing the cake mixes carefully, probably looking at all the types of cakes. I walk over and pick up a box. "You want to make a cake together Shizu-chan?" He kind of flinches, but then softens his façade as he grabs the box and looks at it.

"You're not mad…?" He asks carefully as he refrains from looking at me. He pretends to be very much interested in the cake box even though there's not much to read on the front cover which he's currently looking at. He's almost like that little kid I used to enjoy teasing every now and again with my kisses. I smile at him and put the box in the basket I'm carrying.

"Nonsense, as long as Shizu-chan isn't mad at me anymore!" I say happily. He shakes his head shyly and nervously rubs the back of his head. He turns his head, probably trying to hide the blush he's now sporting. "Good, then we just need to get the rest of the ingredients on the box, unless you have the stuff at home, okay?"

"Why are you acting like this?" I suddenly freeze and start laughing like an idiot and tell him I'm not acting out of the ordinary. "That's not true…You're actually acting nice…"

"Ah, well, I guess since my dear Kasuka's sick I feel the need to be on my best behavior for his sake." I explain smartly. Damn, that was a close one. But why _am_ I acting nice? It doesn't feel disgusting or weird that I'm acting this way, I hardly noticed it, but it's probably gonna give me away soon.

"Why are you with _him_ anyway? I mean, it's not that my brother isn't good enough to have someone, but I mean you're more into someone who actually _has_ emotions." Shizu-chan points out as we walk together down the aisles. Together, that really sounds nice to me right now. I hope we can stay like this for a bit longer. Maybe if I make the shopping list longer?

"Sometimes what you want isn't what you need. It's true Kasuka isn't what I was looking for, but he's grown on me and I've fallen in love with him." I say happily. Shizu-chan seems to be uncomfortable after I had answered his question. "Maybe Kasuka wants some vegetable tempura later? Maybe we can get some of those ingredients too." I say to myself as I look at the list. "Ah, right the soup. Maybe Kasuka wants some leek soup?"

"Are you talking to yourself or me because I can't hear a word your saying, flea." He says my nickname a bit less bitterly this time around; it sounded more like a pet name. "Hey, are you even listening to me?" He asks as he taps my shoulder.

"Let's go around, the leeks are on the other side. In fact, go get a shopping cart, please." I say as I'm about to go over to the other side. Shizu-chan immediately puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me back softly.

"What did you just say?" He asks with surprise. "Did you just say 'please'?"

"I suppose I did. Nothing is impossible, Shizu-chan." I say with a laugh. "Now go hurry and get the cart already."

"Alright, alright…" He says as he drags his way to the carts. Since he's in sweat pants and a white T-shirt he looks really lazy, but it makes him look kind of cute to me. I smile as I watch him slowly make his way to the shopping carts.

He comes back with the shopping cart and waits for me to instruct him to do something else, but before I think about what next to buy, my brain hatches a very childish idea. I smile at him and when he notices, he sighs.

"I knew it wouldn't last." Shizu-chan as he face palms himself in disappointment. I quiet him down and begin to get in the cart, but before I get in, Shizu-chan puts his hand on my face and tries to push me off. I just whine and tell him it's been a small dream of mine to do this. "The store employees are gonna get mad."

"So what? I don't care about the rules." I say happily as I try to get in again. "I'll let you ride next."

"I'm not a kid, flea. I don't have stupid dreams like you."

"Suit yourself." I say as I shrug. I finally get in without Shizu-chan interfering and so I lift my head to look at him with a smile and ask him if he can push me around in the cart. He absolutely refuses, but after a while he complies and starts to push me. After a while, Shizu-chan picks up the speed and when he does some of the employees notice, but don't do anything since they look like they're afraid of Shizu-chan. I don't blame them since Shizu-chan is a monster. I only notice the smile on Shizu-chan's face after a couple of minutes of riding. He's actually smiling! He's even putting his feet on the bottom rail of the shopping cart. I smile and then tell him that we should stop fooling around and get the groceries so we can get back to fix Kasuka's fever.

We get to the check-out aisle, but I don't even bother getting out of the cart. I'm too comfortable, besides maybe we can pretend we have a car outside and take this thing out to the parking lot to have more room to ride around. Shizu-chan politely takes the groceries and orders me to get out of the cart when we make it to the door.

"Come on flea." Shizu-chan says dully. I try to get out, really I do, but…

"I think I'm stuck." I say as I feel my jacket is caught on something.

"Hmm, maybe I should just leave you here then?" Shizu-chan asks playfully. I start to kick my feet as I try to get off this stupid thing.

"Come on Shizu-chan, help me!" I say as I try to wiggly my way out.

"Shizuo-kun?" I hear a soft voice say. I don't recognize the voice, but as soon as I see the person, I recognize her face. I hiss and glare at her as she approaches us, but she doesn't notice.

"Oh, hello Hina-chan." Shizu-chan says nicely. I want to vomit now. "Nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." She says as she smiles at him. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is my friend Izaya. Izaya this Hina, she just transferred here, but she was in our primary school when we were little. Do you remember when she moved away?" That word cuts deep. _Friend_, I'm just a _friend_ to Shizu-chan…But that's why she seems so familiar! Could it be that Shizu-chan did meet her before and fell in love when I was at summer camp? Fucking camp! I curse the day it was even invented. My mother just had to send me because she thought I needed more socialization with other kids. Gah, I hated it. The camp cabins smelled like the woods and feet…

"Ah, nice to meet you Hina…" I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.

"Likewise." She says simply. "Ah before I go, here." She says as she hands him something. He quickly snatches it away so I can't see it.

"Ah, yes, yes thank you Hina. Nice to see you. Bye." He says as he pushes her away. She's confused by she then says goodbye and leaves to shop. Shizu-chan is then looking at whatever it is she gave him and I'm still stuck. From this angle I can't see what she gave him, but he's close enough for me to kick, which I do to get his damn attention.

"Still stuck here!" I say angrily. He looks at me with a glare before putting away the gift. He goes behind me and unlatches my jacket from the shopping cart. I try to get out but going into the cart was easy than coming out. I hold out my hands, asking for Shizu-chan's help. After a short minutes he complies and practically throws me out of the cart. I land on my ass none-too gently. "What the fuck!"

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength." He says with a smirk. Since the grocery bag was on the floor I take out an egg from the egg box and throw it at him. He grits his teeth while I laugh at how stupid he looks now; well even more than before. He grabs me by the hood of my black jacket and carries me out of the store. I whimper and tell him it wasn't on purpose, but he continues to choke me. "I'm gonna kill you and then go dump you in the fucking river, you fucking louse!" He yells at me furiously.

"If anyone has the right to be mad it's me!" I say angrily. He looks at me and glares.

"And why the hell is that?"

"Because you ignored me while you talked to that stupid bitch and she gave you some stupid gift that you don't want to show anyone else! What is it, a condom!"

"Why the fuck would she give me a condom in a fucking grocery store!" He asks, but I can tell he's blushing. "What do you have against, Hina anyway!"

"Nothing, she's perfect! Just peachy!" I say sarcastically. "Let go of me so I can punch you, you fucking brute!"

"Hell no, you tell me what you have against Hina, then I'll let you go." He says sternly. I suddenly take out my switchblade and point it to him.

"How about you let me go and I won't cut your fucking eyes out!" I tell him angrily.

"Guys, what are you doing?" We suddenly hear Shinra say. Celty and him don't usually go to the grocery store so what are they doing here? Celty types on her PDA while Shizu-chan let's me go and I straight my jacket before putting my knife away.

[You guys are scaring the public. You guys look like two gang bangers or something.]

"No, no gang bangers are thieves. We're outside the store right now so we're technically would be called punks." I point out happily. "Anyway, we were just getting some groceries. We'll be going now." I say as I take Shizu-chan's hand and walk off in the direction of Shizu-chan's house. This day couldn't get any worse…Oh wait, it could get worse if a meteor came down and smashed into our fucking heads! If we can just get back to Kasuka, make the soup, and then I can go back home and take a fucking nap on my fucking bed and fucking cry myself to sleep tonight then at least I'll feel a bit better. And to think everything was going so well until she came around. I just couldn't contain my anger. I hope he doesn't put the pieces together and figure out my feelings…I don't need any more drama today…

* * *

A/N: Man, Izaya calm down! XD Anyway, I'll be posting the next chapter early tomorrow so I can have the whole day to spend with my mommy! yay! Anyway, please please please review. It makes me smile :) Also if there's any questions anyone has about anything in the story I'd be glad to answer them. Adios!


	6. His Strange Behavior

I'm truly happy that people are enjoying my stories. It makes me happy everytime I read the reviews. You guys are awesomeness in human forms! Anyway, while writing this chapter I was listening to Payphone by Maroon 5 (the current song I'm addicted to). You'll see some of the lyrics in this chapter. Also, all will be revealed in the next two or three chapters. I'm almost done with the story! It's been really fun writing these two stories. I especially love the conversations between the characters XD Oh, if you guys want to tell me your favorite quote from this story from any chapter, I'd love to see that in the reviews just to see what really stuck. I mean, you don't have to, but it'd be fun to read what you guys really like ^^ Back to the story~

* * *

For the entire way back to Shizu-chan's house we walked in silence; the atmosphere between was thick and uncomfortable. I felt like I was being suffocated…I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to look weak, especially in front of Shizu-chan. But it didn't take long until I heard Shizu-chan's apologetic tone of voice.

"Look, whatever I did to make you mad, I'm sorry." Shizu-chan says softly as he looks at me with apologetic eyes. It's not like Shizu-chan to be soft and kind like this, at least towards me. I look at him and pout. "I just don't get why you don't like Hina-chan. She's really nice."

"I don't want to hear you talking about her." I say as I cover my ears and start saying "lalalala." Shizu-chan gets annoyed and puts his hands on my wrists and he makes me remove my hands from my ears.

"Why do you always have to be a fucking asshole? What has Hina ever done to you?" She's stolen you away from me, is what I would have liked to say, but I couldn't do that. Not now.

"Nothing, I just don't like her."

"I thought you were supposed to be the one who loves everything to be reasonable and to follow logic. What you just said isn't logical at all! How can you just hate someone for no reason?" He asks me as if it's totally impossible and crazy. I sigh and turn around so I don't have to face him and continue walking again.

"I have my reasons for hating her, but I rather not tell _you_." I say bitterly as if it's his fault I'm in this stupid situation. It's not really his fault I fell in love with him. I don't think he means to capture my attention on purpose. I mean he's not that smart to do that.

"What is that supposed to mean? Does that mean you told Kasuka?" He asks angrily. "I've had to put up with you for almost ten fucking years! How can you not tell me?"

"I never asked you to put up with me!" I say and then start feeling tears trickle down my cheeks. God no…I didn't want this to happen. I quickly hide my face and wipe my tears with my sleeve.

"Why…why are you crying…?" He asks as he softens his tone of voice and tries to comfort me by putting his hand on my shoulder, but I slap his hand away.

"Just forget it; it has nothing to do with you." What am I saying? It has _everything_ to do with him. "Kasuka's sick, we better hurry home." I say as I continue to wipe my tears away. I could tell Shizu-chan was still stunned by how I was acting, but he wasn't going to force me to tell him anything. But he looked quite worried and depressed about me not telling him about what's been going on with me.

When we finally get to Shizu-chan's house we find Kasuka on the couch, still looking like he's not doing so well, but he looks better than before. I walk over to him and ruffle his brown locks before kissing the top of his head. I suddenly hear something being crushed, something made out of metal. I look over and notice Shizu-chan struggling to fix the crushed doorknob.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask as I sit down next to Kasuka. He motions with his hands that he's feeling so-so. "Well, I'm gonna make you some leek soup so you can feel like your old self again. I didn't think it was possible but you're even more boring when you're sick!" He mumbles something incoherent and then turns on the TV. Shizu-chan decides to sit with his brother so they start conversing with one another that I can barely hear over the TV.

"Does he always do that to you?" I hear Shizu-chan ask Kasuka.

"Do what?" Kasuka asks his brother. "Kiss me?" Shizu-chan stays silent as if that's a good enough answer. "Well, yeah, but…um…we rather not kiss while you're around."

"Thanks for being so considerate." I hear Shizu-chan say sarcastically. "I thought you said you were going to break up with him."

"I…I will at the right moment…" Ah, so Kasuka is ready to get out of this? I don't blame him. This is a hassle, especially for him. It's not easy to be the one being used to bring two people together. Of course I wouldn't know the feeling since I've never been in that position.

After a long while I'm finally done with the soup. I don't offer Shizu-chan any since I already know he doesn't like it. I hand Kasuka the bowl and then feel his forehead to see if his fever went down. He feels like he's cooler, but just to make sure I ask him where his mother keeps the thermometer. After Kasuka tells me where it is I head over to the medicine cabinet and get it out. Then I head back to where Kasuka is and take his temperature. All the while Shizu-chan is looking at us with contempt in his eyes.

"Ah, you still have a slight fever. I'll go get you another wet cloth and a ribbon so I can tie it to your forehead." I say as I kiss his forehead before I leave. I then hear a ripping sound. Kasuka and I look over to Shizu-chan and find that the stuffing of the armchair is coming out since Shizu-chan ripped off the fabric.

"Something wrong, big bro?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He says as he gets up and searches for something in the desk drawers that's by the TV. He gets out some duct tape and begins to "fix" the sofa arms. I giggle at this. Could Shizu-chan be jealous? Maybe it's just my imagination. Since my mind is more pessimistic I think it's more inclined to say that he's not jealous, just still angry. I get another towel and wet it with cold water and then get a piece of ribbon from my backpack. I go over to Kasuka and fix the towel on his forehead and then wrap the ribbon around and tie it. I thought a blue ribbon would suit him just fine.

"Izaya, why do you have ribbon anyway?" Kasuka whispers to me.

"It's for my plan two." I say with a wink.

"I bet if you told me right now, it'd make me nauseous again…" Kasuka says as he shakes his head in disbelief. I smile and then run my fingers through Kasuka's hair. "Which reminds me…when you guys were gone, I kind of didn't make it to the bathroom so make sure to avoid the big weird colored stain in the hallway upstairs…"

"Gross…" I say as I remove my hand away from his hair. "Hear that Shizu-chan? It sounds like you better get to vacuuming."

"You should do it. Kasuka's _your_ boyfriend. Go be his own personal housewife and clean up his vomit." Shizu-chan says bitterly as he continues to try to fix the couch.

"Ne, ne I'm heading home. You're gonna have to do it~" I say playfully. I say my goodbyes to the two brothers and then before leaving, kiss Kasuka on the forehead again. I head out and suddenly hear another sound of destruction from inside the Heiwajima household. I shrug it off and head home. I walk home by myself and think about how far Shizu-chan and I have come as friendly enemies. I've always been quite affectionate towards him even if I do cause him a great deal of trouble. If I could only count the many problems I've caused him. Let's see…

There was the time when I bleached his hair. He really didn't like that. I swear he could have had a heart attack that day. Then there were multiple times when I had a bunch of guys rough him up a bit. Stabbing him with a pencil during class was a stunt I pulled not too long ago. I drew on his face while he was sleeping when we were sleeping over Shinra's in middle school. Then there was that time I had framed him for stealing the principal's wig. I framed him for smoking at school; his mom got really pissed at him. There was that toothpaste and butter incident…The time I framed him for stealing something from one of the convenience stores; he had to get stripped down and everything (that was pretty amusing). Then there was that time when I bugged his computer so that he couldn't finish his essay…

Come to think of it…I have done a lot to the brute. No wonder he's always upset at me. But all that I've done are nothing but harmless pranks. No one got killed so why do all those pranks even matter? Well, I guess they matter a lot to Shizu-chan since he keeps reminding me about them at random times. He really gets angry way too easily.

Before I get home, I set my eyes on a familiar face walking on the sidewalk. Is that Hina-chan again? She must have finished shopping hours ago. Her figure is not hard to miss, really. What does Shizu-chan see in her? Is it because she's a girl? Is he only interested in girls? Well, that's reasonable. Not everyone is gay. I can't expect Shizu-chan to be like me. I just called myself gay… (Face palm) Well, I had to admit it to myself sooner or later. But I'm not really into other guys. Shinra doesn't appeal to me (that'd be gross). Neither does Dota-chin. It's just Shizu-chan. It's only him. God, I sound like a stalker. But it's not like I have a pair of Shizu-chan's boxers or anything… (Silence)…Okay, it's not like I have _two_ pairs of Shizu-chan's boxers.

"Ah Izaya-kun!" I hiss as I realize Hina-bitch is approaching me. I give her a distant look and grit my teeth. I then look at what she's wearing and notice it's the school uniform. Doesn't she change?

"Hello." I say bitterly, though she seems to be as ignorant as Shizu-chan and doesn't even notice. "That uniform really suits you." Slut. Her damn legs, that skirt. Is that what Shizu-chan likes?

"Ah, really?" She asks as she checks herself. "Shizuo-kun said the same thing yesterday." I clench my fists. "He's really nice. He's told me a lot about you." I widen my eyes and calm myself down.

"He has?" She stiffens and then nervously laughs.

"Ah, yes, yes, but it's nothing you probably haven't already heard."

"_Fucking louse."_

"_Damn flea." _

"_You're fucking annoying you stupid prick!" _

"_Me ugly? If anyone's ugly it's you, flea!" _

My pessimistic mind sure does hate me…

"Yeah…anyway, Shizu-chan sure does love talking to you." Fucking bitch. Whore. I want to kill her right here, but there're too many witnesses.

"I don't know about that. But he's really quite social once you get to know him." Know him? You're fucking suffocating him with your girly presence! "Shizuo-kun and you are really close."

"Is that what it looks like?" I ask with a laugh.

"Oh, you're not?"

"Not as close as we were before." Because of you! I want to tear your eyes out then feed your body to the wolves! I want to cut your body up and then throw it in the river then see your body float out to the sea and watch you get eaten by sharks! No, that wouldn't be fair to those poor sharks; I'm one hundred percent positive you'd give them some horrible fatal disease. I want to rip your arms off and start slapping you with them before burning you alive! And yes, I usually watch CSI during the weekends. It's interesting how some people murder other people and in what ways.

"Ah, I'm sure he's…he's just…um…" She suddenly blushes. "I have to go. I'll see you around." She trots off and waves goodbye. Now I hate her even more! Not only did she practically imply that Shizu-chan is with her, but she didn't finish her damn sentence. I have OCD for Christ's sake! That's gonna drive me crazy for the rest of the day, maybe even through the night! Gah! I practically tear my hair out as I grip onto it in frustration. Some people passing by look at me, but I'm far too busy in my own self-inflicting pains that I'm now having on the top of my head. Shit, I think I may have overdone it with the tantrum.

I then see Celty drive up next to me as I continue on my way after settling down and massaging my head. She waves hello to me and I dully do the same.

[You okay? You look like you just got mauled by a bear.]

"I wish I had been. This pain in my heart is far worse than any bear mauling." People who _have_ been mauled by a bear probably would disagree. I smile as I see my plan two start to make sense now that I had a woman right here! "Celty, I need your help with something."

[Okay…? What is it…?] She asks on her PDA.

"Oh, it'll all make sense soon. Can you take me to Shinra's? I'll explain it there." I say as I smile.

_5. Become more appealing to Shizu-chan_

* * *

That night after setting up everything with Celty I now had the ammunition to getting Shizu-chan to look at me. But despite all that, I could still hear the voices in my head saying that it wasn't going to work. Then there was that fight we had. I don't enjoy fighting with Shizu-chan. I actually hate it. Teasing him and making him mad at me is fun, but when we're arguing and I'm at the verge of crying...that's the situation where I despise being around him. Why would it matter so much that I don't like one girl? Is she _that_ special? Do I really _have_ to like her? I can see her in my head…She's caressing Shizu-chan with those hands. She's pressing her disgusting body against his. They're…_doing_ it…God, I can't take it. I fucking told him that I wanted to be his first! Doesn't he know I wasn't kidding! Maybe there's the slight chance that they haven't…but just having him date her before me…I just want to be his first _everything_. Yes, I'm _that_ selfish.

I close my eyes and try to think happy thoughts. Shizu-chan isn't with her now. He's with _me_ in this dream. _I'm_ caressing him, _I'm_ pressing my body against his, and_ we're_ doing it. God, that's better, but now I'm a pervert. But I like these kinds of thoughts better. When he's holding me, kissing me, touching me, I feel happy. I sound very gay right now. I start to cry a little, knowing that these dreams aren't real. If my plans don't work he's gonna reject me if I tell him (which is my last resort). I'm gonna be alone the rest of my life and I'll have to find comfort by hoarding cats! I curl up into a ball and start to whimper. The tears start falling automatically. I've held it in for too long. I'm just going to let them fall. "_All those fairtales are full of shit, __One more fucking love song, I'll be sick" _that's exactly how I feel right now...I rather not be reminded that I'm alone. The song is actually about a break up...but the lines in the song were just so fitting for how I feel right now.

"_Shizu-chan you don't really hate me, do you…?" Izaya asks helplessly into the darkness as he cries alone. The darkness suddenly fades away and footsteps are heard throughout the room. Izaya looks up and feels hands on his cheeks; they're warm and kind. The thumbs of the hands clear away the tears and then soft lips kiss Izaya's eyes tenderly. _

"_Shut up, flea." Shizuo says tenderly as he kisses the rest of Izaya's tears away. "You know even though you put me through a lot, I don't think I would ever hate you. I mean if I ever did hate you, wouldn't you think I would have left you by now?" Shizuo says as he starts kissing Izaya's neck carefully. Izaya blinks in surprise and whimpers at the soft butterfly kisses. Shizuo then smiles and puts his forehead against Izaya's. _

"_And what about that girl?" Izaya asks bitterly._

"_That girl means nothing to me." Shizuo says as he kisses Izaya on the lips suddenly. Izaya is stunned at first but eases into the kiss. "Open your mouth a little." Shizuo says and then kisses Izaya again. Izaya does as he's told and opens his mouth a little to allow Shizuo access to his mouth. Shizuo doesn't hesitate as he immediately slides his tongue inside Izaya's mouth. The feeling is strange at first, but Izaya starts to moan as he feels Shizuo's tongue brush against his, but then he pushes the larger male and smiles a little with more tears in his eyes. _

"_Why are you still crying?" Shizuo asks with a surprised expression. "Did I hurt you?" He then asks frantically. _

"_No, no it's just I'm really happy. I didn't think you'd feel the same way." Izaya says as he hugs Shizuo tightly. Shizuo carefully wraps his arms around Izaya and sighs contently. He kisses Izaya's forehead gently and wipes Izaya's tears carefully before kissing him tenderly once more._

"_You always call me stupid, but you were too stupid to see that I felt the same way?" Shizuo says with a laugh. Shizuo kisses Izaya again a little more passionately this time and then pulls away to kiss his chest._

"_You know…you're lips taste really sweet." Izaya says with a laugh as Shizuo travels to Izaya's collarbone._

"_Oh? I thought you hated sweets." _

"_I think I've grown to love them actually." Izaya says with a smile. "Can I have another taste?" Shizuo smiles and leans in for another kiss. Izaya starts tasting the sweetness of strawberries and then he can taste the hint of the milk, Shizuo loves so much. He smiles into the kiss as he starts to get used to the flavors. _

"_I love you Shizu-chan." _

"_I love you too, Izaya." _

"Ooh~" I suddenly wake up and find my twin sister's at my bedside laughing hysterically. "'Oh, Shizu-chan~' How cute big bro. You sure have a strange face when you're dreaming of your Shizu-chan~" Mairu says teasingly.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!" I say as they run out laughing.

"We didn't know you have a 'fucking' room, big bro. Wait until mom and dad find out~" Mairu says as she slips away before the pillow that I just threw hit her. I curse under my breath and then lie back down before screaming into my other pillow.

Sometimes I really hate YouTube for having videos that show how to pick locks…

* * *

A/N: LOL I love that line..."We didn't know you have a 'fucking' room, big bro." Hehe. Anyway, please please please review, it'd be much appreciated! Also, Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there! It's the hardest job eva! It's also the least acknowledged D: Anyway bye bye until the next chapter!


	7. My Misunderstanding

Yay, I'm almost done with the story, just two more chapters...I think...Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's probably my favorite so far since I had a lot of fun writing this one (but not like the other one's weren't fun to write too). Upcoming fluff in the next two chapters by the way!

**IMPORTANT**: I'm not sure whether to make my next story rated M or T...Just because it's interesting to hear everybody's thoughts, which would you prefer to read, something M (probably gonna be some smut, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna be good at it so maybe hold off on that?) or just continue with fluff and just mention of the pervy stuff (rate it T). Meh, I'm still undecided so if you guys could help me out, it'd be much appreciated! Back to the story~

* * *

Getting ready in the mornings isn't too difficult for me, but I hadn't set my alarm for six o'clock in the morning like I usually do. I also didn't text Shizu-chan like I usually do; that usually wakes him up so he's not late for school because he's sometimes very lazy. But despite that, I hear the doorbell ring and pound against my eardrum. I quickly close my door and lock it. I scavenge around my closet for something to wear and try to get dressed as fast I can. I slip on my shoes and tie them before heading downstairs before my little sisters can get to it, but today they had already beat me to it.

"Hello, Shizu-chan." Mairu chimes as she looks at the tall guy before her. "You should have heard Izaya a couple minutes ago he was moaning for—" I keep my hand tightly on her precious little mouth and nervously laugh as I say good morning to Shizu-chan. Before I can say anything else, my sister gives me a good bite on my hand, making me release her. I look at the wound and curse under my breath as I watch her run off upstairs with Kururi.

"Yeah you better run you little cretins! I'm making sure the next time we go to the zoo that we leave you two in the gorilla's pen!" I yell at them furiously and then turn to Shizu-chan with a calm expression as if nothing happened. "So, how's Kasuka?"

"He's better but he still hasn't gotten up yet. Um…what's up with this…?" Shizu-chan asks as he shows me the tag of my shirt hanging in the front. I curse myself for being so clumsy. Shizu-chan nervously scratches the back of his head. I then notice that he has a bag behind him so I try and see what it is but he continues to hide it. "Um…I…I made you something to say I'm sorry…again…" He says as he finally reveals the bag and hands it to me. "I'm sorry if it tastes bad…I'm not an expert, especially at baking."

"You baked me something?" I ask excitedly as I take the surprise out of the bag and find a devil's food cake in a container. I blush at the gift, but then cough nervously. "It's not great, but it's not like it's inedible." I say slyly.

"Sure, whatever flea." He says with a glare. "Look, Kasuka made me bake it for you. If anything, it's actually from him since he's your boyfriend." Shizu-chan practically spits out the word 'boyfriend' as if it were some bad tasting home cooked meal.

"Ne, ne why are you so angry?" I ask as I start eating the small cake with my fingers. I lick off the chocolate from my fingers and make pleased sounds as I indulge in it. It's the only sweet treat I can eat without barfing. Shizu-chan is eyeing my carefully with a blush on his face. I blink in surprise as I notice this and blush as well. "W-what, what are you staring for, protozoan!"

"Nothing…I was just…it just looks appealing…" He says.

"Well, too bad because I'm not giving you any."

"I wasn't talking about the cake." He mutters lowly so that I can't hear him. I caught some of what he said, but I brushed it off as idiot's talk.

"Hmm?" I ask curiously. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"You have some frosting on your face." He says as he points to my cheek. He brushes his thumb against my cheek and rubs off the chocolate frosting before bringing it to his lips and licking it off his thumb. I look at him as if he's some otherworldly creature (which he kind of is) and blush.

"Are you teasing me?" I ask carefully. He looks at me questioningly but doesn't answer. "I said are you teasing me!"

"Teasing you?"

"Jeez, I didn't know you were this dense Shizu-chan!" I say as I close my cake container and hand it back to him harshly. "Take it back. I don't want it anymore."

"What the fuck, flea? Are you fucking bipolar?" He asks angrily. "You get upset about such stupid things!" Suddenly his cell phone rings and I immediately figure that it's Hina-bitch.

"Yes?" He says as he goes outside and takes his call. I follow him outside and eavesdrop on this conversation, but he barely notices. "Oh? I can go pick you up and walk you to school." What? "No, no it's no problem. I'd be happy to. Okay, I'll be right over." He closes his phone and looks at me. "Since you're so mad at me I'm heading off. You can walk to school by yourself. I hope you get run over by a car." He says before heading off. I clench my fists and wish there was something big and heavy to throw at the brute for abandoning me. I know that's usually what Shizu-chan does since he's so strong and I know I'd never be able to pick up (much less throw) the things he does, but I'm so angry that I'm at least willing to try. He's fucking tossing me aside for that girl! How can he do that to someone he's known for more than ten years!

I get back inside the house and go to the kitchen and prepare a small breakfast. At first I slowly start eating it, but then I feel the gravity of these feelings inside me start to dampen my mood. My head falls into the bowl of white rice with vegetables and I groan in pain, not really physical pain more like emotional. I hear my sister's footsteps and I grumble something before they start poking me.

"Not right now…just let me die…" I say as I bury my face deeper into my rice.

"In a bowl of rice?" Mairu asks with a laugh. "Iza-ni, you're really dumb you know that?" Mairu says as she laughs a little.

"Thank you…just know that when I die, I'll die mad at you." I say as I glare at her. "Just get away from me."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Mairu asks as she sits next to me.

"You say that as if it's simple."

"Well, it kind of is. I mean, it should be especially easy for you since you love to hear yourself talk; that's why you don't know when to shut up." Mairu explains with a smile. "Besides, you sound like you _really_ want him by the way you always say his name in your sleep."

"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME." I say slowly to her. Kururi gets closer to me and shakes her head.

"Tell." She says simply.

"Do something big bro, otherwise someone else will." Mairu tells me as she plays with my cheeks. "You got me?" I nod and get up.

"You're right. Call Celty and tell her to come over. Tell her that plan two is gonna be a go." I say confidently. This calls for drastic measures. I can't believe I'm about to do this, but this is the last chance I have before Shizu-chan and Hina-bitch become even closer than they already are.

I wait for Celty for a little while before I spot her outside. I tell her to hurry before the first bell rings which is in twenty minutes. She nods and gets inside. Though I've already talked to her about the plan before and even told her before hand to bring the stuff with her, she still seems quite hesitant.

[Are you _completely_ sure about this?]

"I'm positive." I say happily. Of course I'm positive. This is the last plan I have before my last resort is to just tell him straight off that I love him. Love…him…? I never thought I'd have to go through this. I always thought that love was something people bought from the grocery store, or something that was like a disease that you would die from. When I was little I was so afraid of it I even told my parent's I never wanted to attend school or go outside ever again. But that was then and this is now. Now I'm craving for the feelings that associate themselves with this 'love'. I want to love and be loved. I want to hold hands with Shizu-chan and be kissed by him…_everywhere_. I want to feel myself writhe beneath him and then brag about how great it was to my friends and then listen to them complain that our romance is just too gay, literally. I just want to experience everything with him because he's the only one I truly feel comfortable with.

If he ever asked me why I fell in love with him I'd have to say because he's a perfect mistake. He's a monster and yet he can be gentle and shy; sometimes even heroic if he keeps his priorities straight. I'd say that he makes me feel so right and yet so wrong at the same time and I absolutely hate feeling that way, but I also like that kind of challenge of dealing with those sorts of contrary emotions. I'd say I love the way he gets angry at me because it's so much fun to be chased by him because I feel special. Even if it's something small, he'll chase me for it. He'll desert whatever he's doing, whoever he's with to chase me. I'd say the passion of hate he sometimes has for me is so intense that it makes my heart beat fast. I'd say I love his blonde locks (even though his hair was brown before) and his mocha eyes (I completely sound like some lovesick girl). I'd say I love him because he's so strong and I feel safe when I'm with him.

But most importantly, I'd tell him I love him because despite everything that we've been through, he's never truly abandoned me. Even if he's with this Hina-bitch he's still around me. Even if he's yelled at me repeatedly, he's apologized. Our bond is strong. It was built when we were kids and we're inseparable even if Shizu-chan would like it better if we weren't.

I hitch a ride with Celty after our little meeting and make it to school ten minutes before the bell would ring. Everyone who I pass by looks at me with shocked expressions as if I'm some hideous monster, but I don't pay any attention to them. I'm just looking for Shizu-chan. I unfortunately run into Shinra first.

"Good morning Iza—" He says before taking in my full image. "W-what did you do to yourself?"

"Not right now, Shinra. Have you seen Shizu-chan?" I ask as I look at Shinra with a glare.

"Um…yeah he's with Kasuka and Hina-chan…They're over there." He says as he points at the small group. I quickly make my way to where Shizu-chan, Kasuka, and the man-stealer are sitting and stand in front of Shizu-chan to get his attention. Kasuka looks at me with shock and Hina-bitch covers her mouth, probably trying to keep herself from laughing. Some people were already laughing at me at the gate when I came in. Kasuka tells Shizu-chan that I'm right behind him and I tap his shoulder to have him know that I'm right here.

"What do you want—" Shizu-chan says before looking at me and then turns around to look at me. "What the fuck are you wearing, flea!" He says as he gets up frantically. Kasuka goes over to my side and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Izaya…couldn't you have warned me before you came to school dressed like _this_?" Kasuka whispers to me uncomfortably. "Look, that doesn't matter; I have to tell you something…"

"Man, you look ridiculous flea. Where the hell did you even get a school girl's uniform?" Shizu-chan says as he looks at Hina-bitch. She puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him not be so rude. I clench my hands as she does this.

"It was you who called moments ago who needed someone to walk her to school right?" I ask angrily.

"Oh, yes, Shizu-chan was nice enough to pick me up and then we walked to his house to pick up Kasuka since he had slept in longer to get rid of a small headache he had." She says with a smile.

"Ah, are you feeling better then sweetheart~?" I ask Kasuka as I entwine my fingers with his. This strikes a reaction in both Shizu-chan and Hina-bitch.

"Flea, don't." Shizu-chan warns.

"Don't what?" I ask him angrily.

"I already—"

"Shut up! I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" I say as I suddenly kiss Kasuka on the mouth. God, I hadn't really planned that but…it was too late now. Immediately after I do this, Hina-bitch runs off with tears in her eyes. Shizu-chan tries to stop her but all he does now is quickly separate me and Kasuka. Shizu-chan looks over to Kasuka and motions him to chase after Hina. Kasuka nods and glares at me before leaving. I feel a bit left out so I look to Shizu-chan whose shooting daggers at me. I nervously laugh and look to the floor.

"Dammit Izaya I was going to say I already know about you and Kasuka faking being a couple." Shizu-chan says angrily. "You just had to go and do a stupid thing like that and ruin everything."

"What?"

"For a guy who brags about being a damn genius you sure are fucking stupid." Shizu-chan icily says as he rubs his temples in frustration. "I had just gotten Kasuka and Hina-chan together and you had to go and kiss him like that. Why the fuck did you do that?"

"What do you mean you had gotten them together? I thought Hina liked _you_." I say as I feel completely misinformed.

"What? Why would you think I liked her?"

"You were hanging out with her so much…I don't know…and you said on the telephone that you were in love with someone and you said her name before I hung up…"

"What? I don't remember talking about that sort of thing with _you_! I was talking to Kodata when I said that…" He suddenly looks at me fiercely. "That was you? What the fuck, flea! I beat the crap out of Kodata for hanging up on me!" Oh yeah…must have forgotten to warn Dota-chin about that…Whoopies.

"Hey…it's not my fault you're an idiot." I say with a laugh. "But forget about that…Explain."

"I wasn't saying that I liked her. I said her name because I was gonna say that she gave me advice to tell the person I liked that I like them for Christ's sake!" Shizu-chan says as he glares at me. "And I've been hanging out with her because she's been asking me stuff about Kasuka! She remembered me from when were classmates in primary school and figured that she could find out more about Kasuka through me."

"Then what about when you threw that vending machine at her…and that gift she gave you that day at the grocery store?"

"That was a fucking love letter she wanted me to give to Kasuka! I was hiding it from you because you're such a damn prick that you'd probably use it to cause her trouble!" He explains. "And the vending machine…she just…she just made me mad because she told me that she remembered how you and I were really close and she asked if we were lovers…It just made me so pissed that I did that without thinking…"

"Ah…being told such a thing _would_ make you upset…since you hate me so much…" I say sadly as I grab onto the hem of my skirt. Damn this thing is breezy.

"W-what…? Why do you keep saying that I hate you?" He asks a little more calmly.

"Because you do! I've tried everything to get you to like me, I even dressed like this so you'd find me more appealing since I thought you liked Hina-chan and since she's a girl and such…" I say nervously as I feel my cheeks become red. "I even tried to make you jealous by pretending to be with Kasuka!"

"You…you did all that because you like me…?" He asks with a slight blush. I widen my eyes and curse myself for saying something so embarrassing. I nod without looking at him so as not to get even redder than I already am. "Then, then why the hell didn't you just tell me?"

"You seemed like you really didn't want me to even be around you, much less tell you I like you…" I say softly. "Besides we're guys…"

"I know…that's why I was so pissed at you before…"

"Huh?"

"I wasn't really mad at you…" He says honestly as he scratches the back of his head and blushes. "Look, I was…I was just really mad at you because for some stupid reason I thought that if I stayed far away from you then all the strange feelings I was having for you would go away…I guess I wasn't really mad at you, per say; I was mad at myself…for letting myself fall for someone like _you_ and with a guy no less…"

"Shizu-chan…" I say suddenly feel the tears dripping down my face. I embrace him without much warning and nudge my face against his affectionately.

"Get off, flea!" He protests as he tries to pry me off. I shake my head and cling on for dear life. "Jeez…I haven't seen you cry since we were little…It makes me depressed when you cry…you know that?" He says shyly as he wipes my tears away with his thumb. "You really look ridiculous in this outfit." He says as he plays with my red scarf. "I can't believe you even stepped foot outside your house wearing this. Didn't your parent's even notice?"

"They left to work before they could see." I say as I stick out my tongue. "I think I look cute in this." I say as I twirl around and make the skirt lift up a little. Shizu-chan stops me with a blush on his face.

"Don't do that. Everyone's watching." He warns.

"Not like they weren't already." I say with a laugh. "So, I take it that Shizu-chan has been in love with me the whole time~?"

"Don't get so cocky." Shizu-chan says as he begins to walk away to get to our first class together.

"Shizu-chan isn't even gonna say it?" I ask as I skip next to him, earning a very famous glare from him.

"Say what?" I give him a pout and egg him on by clinging onto his arm like I used to do when we were in primary school. He doesn't slip his arm away from his grasp like he used to which stuns me slightly. "I have something to give you after school." That's not exactly what I wanted to hear but I guess that works too.

"Okay…? But…Shizu-chan, I…" I say but he escapes my grasp.

"Let's sit together…like we usually do, okay flea?" He asks as he waits for me to enter class first. I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek happily before heading inside. "Damn flea…"

At lunch I was slightly troubled by what I had done during the morning and I really wanted to apologize to Kasuka and Hina-chan. I feel kind of bad for thinking all those horrible thoughts about Hina-chan. Well, not completely though because she was still touching _my_ man. But I do feel kind of stupid for misunderstanding the entire thing. I mean I should have known that Shizu-chan wasn't in love with her. She's not even his type. But all the things that Shizu-chan has done up until now is starting to make sense. When I was kissing Kasuka he crushed the doorknob and ripped the sofa arm because he was jealous! He didn't want to admit it because he was mad at himself for falling in love with me, but I know that he doesn't mind it now. He hasn't come right out and told me that he loves me and neither have I, but maybe he'll tell me soon~

"So, how are Kasuka and Hina?" I ask Shizu-chan after he sits next to me. Just like when we were younger we decide to sit on the roof and eat our lunches. Shizu-chan kind of gives a tired sigh before he opens his lunch and begins to eat.

"Well, Kasuka explained everything and they seem okay, but Hina rather not talk to you."

"Eh, I don't really care." I say as I wrap my arms around Shizu-chan's arm. "I really don't care about her as long as I have Shizu-chan." He looks at me and tries to push me away from him, but fails. But he still seems a bit angry for some reason so I sit in front of him and sit in his lap as I rub my head against his chest like some needy kitten. "What's wrong Shizu-chan?" I ask him as I look up at him.

"Who's a better kisser, me or my brother?" He asks bluntly. I look at him a bit shocked, but inside me I feel like butterflies are attacking my stomach.

"Heh, what?" I say nervously.

"You heard me." He says with a blush evident on his face.

"You know…I can't really judge since Shizu-chan and I kissed when we were pretty little." I say slyly with a smirk. "I technically don't have anything to compare Kasuka's kiss since I don't remember the feel of—" I'm cut off by Shizu-chan's lips capturing mine in a much needed kiss. I lean into the kiss almost immediately and wrap my arms around his neck. It feels so good, so right. It's just like I imagined it to be, even better actually. He's warm and though he's quite violent and bold, he's really soft and gentle. He licks my lips to ask for entrance and I gladly allow him to ravish my mouth. His tongue brushes against mine and at first I'm not sure what to do, but it isn't long until I'm beginning to fight for dominance even though I know it's pointless. I suddenly enjoy the kiss so much that I make somewhat of a mew sound, which captures Shizu-chan's attention and makes him pull back in surprise. A trail of saliva still connects our lips even after we're pulled away from each other. Shizu-chan wipes it away and eyes me curiously.

"Was…was that _you_ who made that sound…?" He asks a bit excitedly. I frantically try to keep my cool but I end up sounding nervous and flustered.

"N-no, of c-course not…don't be s-stupid!" Why the hell am I stuttering like this? I haven't had this problem since I was in kindergarten. "D-dammit."

"Are you alright…?"

"J-just f-fine. P-peachy." I say as I try to act as if this is supposed to be normal for me. I blush and slide away from him, getting off his lap and moving at least three feet away from him. I begin to eat my lunch, hoping that that'll somehow make my stuttering go away.

"I didn't know you have a stuttering problem, flea." He says calmly. Now my nickname isn't so much of an insult, but a term of endearment, if that's even possible. Shizu-chan sure is bad with pet names.

"I-I d-don't have a s-stuttering p-problem." I say defensively. "T-this is j-just t-temporary…"

"Are you nervous because this is your first time…you know…in a relationship?" I pout and push him slightly.

"D-don't m-make it s-sound as if your n-not in the s-same boat!" I say bitterly as I cross my arms and turn away from him and continue to eat my lunch. "W-wait…! D-did you s-say 'f-first t-time in a relationship'?" I ask excitedly as I turn around and face him. He's smiling at me as if he just asked me to marry him.

"Yeah…so do you want to…?"

"Of course, why the hell would I say no!" I say as I jump into his lap again.

"Hey, your stuttering went away." He says with a smile as he kisses my cheek. "I kind of liked it better when you were stuttering. It was cute." I smile at him and then smack the side of his head.

"Shut up protozoan." He kisses me again and then travels down to my neck and places butterfly kisses. He travels to my collarbone and then drops his head, putting his forehead on my shoulder and sighing.

"Can you change out of this stupid outfit!" He asks loudly.

"Aww, but Shizu-chan!" I whine as I cuddle close to him. He shakes his head telling me that whining won't work _this_ time. "Can I at least keep the pretty clips in my hair~?" I ask him sweetly as I kiss his cheek. He mumbles something angrily and then sighs.

"Fine, whatever, flea…just as long as you change out of these damn, frilly clothes!" He then spots something as the wind picks up. "Are you fucking serious! You're wearing fucking girl's panties!"

"I had to! I thought you'd like them!"

"You're a fucking pervert!"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway right?" I say as I purr against his chest. He puts his arms around me and groans.

"Yeah, I love you…no matter how messed up you are…" He says as he holds me. "What the fuck is wrong with me…?" He says with a laugh.

"Nothing Shizu-chan; you're perfect to me." I say with a smile. I know, I know that sounded cheesy, but it was all I could think of to say. Some people get kind of clumsy when they're in love or weak or blind and some just become really stupid. I'm one of those people. And I'm guessing Shizu-chan is too even though I didn't think it was possible for him to get any stupider.

* * *

A/N: :) I'm a cheeseball sometimes DX Anyway, as always reviews are very much appreciated so please don't hesitate. I LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS GIVE ME THEY'RE SO SWEET! Well, see you in the next chapter.


	8. His Gift for Me

Yay, almost done! Just one more chapter after this one! It's a bittersweet feeling, but don't worry the sequel will be next. I really loved writing this chapter. I hope everyone who's reading likes it ^^ Also there're gonna be a note or two at the bottom of the story for some description of some things. In the story the sentence in question will have an * at the end of it. I mean, _I_ don't usually read footnotes and all that XD But if you guys are curious about it, go ahead and read them. And please review so I have a motivation and inspiration to write the next chapter!

**Warning**: Fluffiness and Oocness ahead! If this makes your stomach churn then please leave now. If you're smiling after reading the warnings then please proceed!

* * *

Almost immediately, I see a change in the way Shizu-chan acts towards me. Even though he still seems hesitant to do the little things with me like hold my hand or something of the like; he probably isn't too hesitant (when we're alone at least) to kiss me passionately. For the entire time we were in class I was sitting right next to him (where I belong, damn it!) and Shizu-chan was actually working with me rather than against me when were paired up to do another partner project. Our hands would occasionally brush against each other's when we were trying to reach for something or when we were trying to turn a page. I'm sure Shizu-chan avoided trying to touch me like that, but I sort of did everything on purpose. He probably knew this. I know I repeatedly slam him for being stupid, but every time I did something, that could have been avoided, he glared at me slightly.

"Ah, I dropped my pencil, Shizu-chan~" I say happily as I point to it. "It's closer to you; could you get it for me?"

"For Christ's sake flea, I swear you throw it over my damn side on purpose every time!" He says angrily, but picks it up nevertheless. I smile at him as our fingers lightly brush against one another. He immediately notices this and releases his grip of the pencil so it may drop in my hand. I really want to give him a kiss. "Look, I know you're a genius at this stuff and I know you usually finish this early so why is it taking us so fucking long?"

"I want to drag this time out with Shizu-chan as much as I can~" I say cutely. "Besides, it's annoying you and that makes it that much more pleasurable." He gives me a glare but doesn't give me a comeback to work with. He just continues to do the problems he knows and then leaves the real difficult problems for me.

"Oh, and I forgot to answer your question Shizu-chan." I whisper into his ear. "Kasuka is a better kisser." I say slyly. This actually infuriates him so much that he puts his hands on the underside of the desk and throws it against the blackboard, making everyone jolt and look at us. "Ah, if you want to prove me wrong, be my guest."

"You're fucking dead!" He says angrily. I smirk and laugh a little as I remember my sister's suddenly.

"You can't be 'fucking' while you're dead Shizu-chan. How perverted~" I say with a laugh. He immediately blushes and grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"Trust me, I'm gonna prove you wrong, you little shit."

"You're such a sweet talker, Shizu-chan. It's making me light-headed." I say with a laugh. Oh how I missed this~ I feel like he's gonna either kiss me really passionately after school or he's gonna screw me so hard in bed that me and the bed will be inseparable. It's hard to tell with Shizu-chan since he always talks violently and intensely when he's speaking to me. But what I heard Kasuka that day really stuck to me. Shizu-chan sounds like the kind of guy who's shy about that sort of thing, which is weird given his violent nature. Maybe he just isn't mentally mature yet, which would be understandable since he's an idiot. But I think the whole "shy of sex" thing really is cute, considering the type of person Shizu-chan is. He reminds me of one of those characters in some story, what are they called again? Gentle giants? Ha, it makes me laugh too.

We're sent to the principal's office after our little brawl in the classroom. While we're sitting here now, I feel a tinge of happiness. Here I am sitting next to Shizu-chan as his _boyfriend_. I'm not sure if he himself realizes this. The dynamic of our relationship as changed. I mean I knew this would happen. Sure, I became a little depressed every now and again because I had lost hope, but I'm pretty sure everyone has their little 'my world is ending' moments. I must not be alone. Well I'm definitely not alone now.

I suddenly wrap my arm around Shizu-chan's and look at him innocently. He decides to ignore me.

"Ne, ne you don't have to be so mad, Shizu-chan. You know I was joking." I say as I nuzzle under his chin. "When I kissed Kasuka I felt like I was kissing a rock. So stiff~" I say as I shiver. "I kind of feel bad for Hina." Shizu-chan settles down and looks at me with a sad expression on his face.

"You didn't like it?" He asks insecurely.

"Of course not." I say as I make a disgusted look. "But Shizu-chan, what were you thinking of doing to me to 'prove me wrong,' hm?" I say seductively.

"D-don't get the wrong idea, flea!" He says as pushes me away. "I'm not a pervert like you!"

"Ah, in denial I see~" I say in a sing-song tone. "Shizu-chan there's no need to be shy about it~"

"I'm not shy about anything!" He says angrily before the principal asks us to go inside his office.

After meeting with the rather stern man we call our principal we were sent out to attend our last class. Guess which couple gets to spend detention after school together? Come on, this isn't a trick question! Of course, Shizu-chan wasn't very happy about getting detention because that meant he couldn't walk home with Kasuka. He just loves to shower his younger brother with a lot of protection. I think he should really stop because it's unhealthy and he says that my hobby of observing people is "unhealthy."

"It makes me happy." I say as I sit a couple desks away from him. The teacher that's supposed to keep watch of us is dead asleep and I already drew on his face, with Shizu-chan's constant disapproval, but he didn't move from his assigned seat. I, however, am probably ADHD positive or something of the like because I honestly can't sit still. "Shizu-chaaaan…" I whine annoyingly. "This room is so boring!"

"Well, it's your fault we're in this mess to begin with so shut the fuck up." He says bitterly. "You can just forget about the gift I was gonna give you."

"Ne, ne Shizu-chan that isn't fair!" I whine as I go over and sit backwards in the desk in front of him. "You can't take back your promise."

"I didn't promise anything." He says as he looks at my hair. He suddenly has the odd desire to reach out and touch the clips in my hair. No, I didn't remove them from this morning~ I couldn't possibly, I look so damn cute with them on, well, even more cute than I already am. And Shizu-chan would definitely agree.

"Do I look cute with them in my hair Shizu-chan?" I ask honestly. "Tell me the truth~"

"No accessory in the world would make me think that you look cute." I glare at him and turn around.

"Shizu-chan is just upset because he doesn't get to walk his precious little brother home." I spit out bitterly. I cross my arms and look at the board. I smile and get up again. I go up to the chalkboard and begin to draw something. Since I'm in an art class and let's face it, I'm pretty good at drawing (I'm artistically inclined) my drawing will most definitely come out perfectly even if it's with dull, low-quality chalk.

"Oi, flea if he wakes up, don't expect me to cover for you." Shizu-chan says simply as he opens the book that's at his side. I turn around and stick out my tongue. I could still feel the brute's eyes on me even when I wasn't facing him. Inside me I felt a bit self-conscious about it, which is strange because I'm usually quite composed. I turn my head slightly and low and behold, the brute _was_ looking this way! He had his hand pressed up against his cheek in a kind of daydreaming kind of pose and was looking at me with a smile, but as soon as he notices me looking at him, he turns his head to the window and pretends that he's extremely interested in the athletic practices happening outside. I glare at him after I'm done with my drawing because I see that he's looking at some of the girl's outside. Since I can't get his attention I throw a chalk piece at his head, which bounces off of it, breaks, and then breaks into more pieces as it hits the floor. "What the fuck was that for!"

"You were watching their boobs bouncing, that's why." I say fiercely as I glare at him.

"I was not! I was looking at the baseball team practicing!" He says angrily.

"Don't look at guys either." I say simply as I sit down. "Cheater."

"What the fuck!" He asks as he dusts the chalk residue off his hair. "Then what am I supposed to look at?"

"So you admit it, you were looking at them!" I say as I glare at him.

"My eyes just travel! And how am I supposed to avoid looking at girls and guys if they're everywhere!" Shizu-chan asks loudly.

"Maybe I should cut your eyes out." I suggest as I lift my head up, making myself look as if I'm deep in thought.

"You're fucking crazy!" Shizu-chan says angrily. "You stay far away from me; I like having my eyes, damn it!"

"Ah, so you're implying you like seeing girls' boobs bouncing? And you like looking at guys' crotches, hm?"

"What? How can I be implying all those stupid details from one vague sentence?" Shizu-chan asks as he puts his hand on his forehead in frustration. "Look, I wasn't looking at anything. I was just trying to look like I was looking at something else so you wouldn't know that I was looking at your ass, damn it! Okay?" I blush suddenly and then laugh nervously.

"Shizu-chan…heh…you're so blunt…" I say as I turn away from him as to hide my blushing face.

"If it makes you shut up, I don't care." Shizu-chan says as he plants his face to the desk. He then realizes that he's just missed something in front of him, so he looks back up quickly and looks at the blackboard where my drawing now lives. He looks at me and gives me a kind of embarrassed look. "You drew _me_? Isn't that cliché?"

"Well, it was either you or Captain Flippers." I say simply. Shizu-chan looks at me curiously. "It's my stuffed animal. He's a penguin. He has a captain's cap; he's cute~"

"That's really not like you to have some dumb stuffed animal, flea."

"Captain Flippers is _not_ dumb, Shizu-chan. He mans a ship all by himself so he's a genius, like me."

"You're starting to scare me…" Shizu-chan says as he turns his attention back to his book. What am I saying? His attention was never to the book to begin with.

After a long hour or so of doing various, boring things in detention with Shizu-chan such as making paper planes, playing hangman, and just plain talking about stuff, we were dismissed. Shizu-chan wasn't mad anymore, but he didn't seem too chill about losing an hour of his life in such a boring and empty room. I doubt he minded spending time with me though. For a while we were just walking close together, well I was actually skipping, but then Shizu-chan had the sudden desire to hold my hand. He suddenly captures my hand in his and holds in firmly so as keep me safe. I smile at this and squeeze his hand slightly to let him know that I'm happy. This is the best walk home I've ever had.

"Okay, when we get inside I want you to close your eyes." Shizu-chan says when we finally make it to his house.

"Alright, protozoan, just open the door already; I'm tired of standing out here; it's getting cold." I say as I rub my arms. He nods and unlocks the door. He leads me in since I now have my eyes closed. This feels like some cheesy trust exercise.

"Okay, open them." He says as he turns on the lights.

I couldn't really believe it. I couldn't bring myself to say anything since my heart was fluttery. I kneeled down and looked at the cage with the small little rabbit inside, the same little rabbit I had fawned over when Kasuka and I were at that pet store. He was as white and fluffy as I remembered him. I opened the cage hastily and patted the floor as to coax him to come outside. He gladly exited the cage, feeling the urge to stretch his legs and shake his feeble body. I pick him up and press him against my chest protectively. I stroke his fur and cuddle him eagerly.

"Kasuka told me you really had your heart set on him." Shizu-chan says nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "I really wanted to get him for you."

"Ooh, Shizu-chan he's the best present I've ever gotten!" I say as I nuzzle his small head against my cheek. "Ah, he's so soft." I lift him up and put him on my shoulder and hold his bottom for support; he clings onto me and sniffs my ear, tickling me. I feel his whiskers brush against my cheek and it makes me smile. "Ah, I should name him."

"Yeah, I guess so." Shizu-chan says as he strokes the fur on his head carefully.

"I'm gonna name him Shizzy." I say happily as I sit down on the floor and put him in my lap.

"Shizzy?" Shizu-chan asks curiously.

"Shizuo, Shizzy. The name reminds me of you." I say cutely. Shizu-chan just rolls his eyes before sitting next to me. "Besides, Shizzy-chan likes it." I say as I lift him up a little and bring him into Shizu-chan's view. Shizzy just sniffs him and licks his nose. "Oh, yes I love that name a lot! I'm a cute little bunny rabbit. Give me some carrots, nom, nom, nom."

"Please don't do that." Shizu-chan says as he glares at me. I put Shizzy down and stroke his fur. "Well, at least you like him."

"No, I don't like him; I _love_ him." I correct him as I scratch Shizzy-chan's cheeks. He grinds his teeth happily and closes his eyes.*

"Ah, so does this mean I'm gonna have some competition?" Shizu-chan says comfortably as he puts his arms around my waist.

"No, it's no competition. Shizzy-chan will win hands down." I say as I laugh. I then turn to Shizu-chan and kiss him. "I love you, Shizu-chan."

"I love you too, flea." Shizu-chan says before kissing me passionately.

Shizzy-chan just falls asleep in my lap. This was the best day ever, hands down.

* * *

A/N: *My rabbit Snowie-kun grinds his teeth when I pet him, they said online that it's equivalent to a cat purring. Anyway, this chapter was also inspired by my Snowie-kun. He's my baby! This was actually really fun to write so I hope you guys liked it! Also, I'm terribly sorry about the Oocness if that's bothering people. Heh. See you in the next chapter.


	9. This Perfect Day

Last Chapter D: I hope you guys like it though. There are a few notes at the bottom for the sentences that have a * at the end of them, if you guys are interesting in reading my blabbering. Anyway, I'm gonna work on the sequel to this story and I'm naming it, _Hating You._ I hope you'll join me!

* * *

**3 months later**

"Flea!" Shizuo-chan calls out to me as I comb Shizzy-chan's fur while sitting under the shade. It's a nice summer day and Shizu-chan and I had decided to go out to the park with Shizzy-chan so we could soak in that wonderful sun and fresh air. I don't particularly enjoy getting sunburned though, which happens to me a lot since I'm quite pale so I stay put in the shade. Shizu-chan walks over and sets down the picnic basket I made him carry from my house. "You could have at least waited for me, louse." He says bitterly as he gives my head a good push. I push him away and continue to comb my little Shizzy-chan.

"Watch what you say, Shizzy-chan may attack without warning to protect his mommy~" I say as I pick Shizzy-chan up and shove him in Shizu-chan's face. "Rawr, I'm gonna nom your face off! Grr, I'm a scary ferocious rabbit! Feed me now!" Shizzy-chan suddenly sneezes cutely in Shizu-chan's face, probably answering my wishes. Shizu-chan quickly wipes his face to ride his face of Shizzy-chan's germs.*

Shizu-chan suddenly picks up a container from the picnic basket and opens it to reveal a blueberry, Shizzy-chan's favorite. Shizzy-chan goes crazy, already sniffing around for his sweet treat. He practically jumps on Shizu-chan to get his treat and even almost bites his fingers off.**

"Crazy savage! He gets that from you, you know!" Shizu-chan states as he protectively holds his hands. "Sheesh…So, what did you end up making?"

"Ah, I made some miso soup, some salad, some fatty tuna, and rice with vegetables. Oh and I made something special for dessert since you have a sweet tooth." I say as I scavange through the basket and take out the various containers. I take out Shizzy-chan's food bowl and begin to serve him first since he's just a small creature.

"Flea, that rabbit has food all around him. We're in the park for crying out loud; there's a ton of grass that little monster can eat." Shizu-chan says as he looks at me.

"No, Shizzy-chan can't eat that trash. I get him premium food." I say happily. I grab Shizzy-chan and put on his little suit I bought him (which is a bartender outfit) and clip it onto the leash that it came with. Shizu-chan just looks at me funny. "What?" ***

"You bought him a suit?" He asks as he laughs at Shizzy-chan.

"Don't laugh." I say with a pout. "He's gonna nom your face off if you keep laughing."

"I can't help it! Besides, why a bartender suit?" He says as he continues to laugh.

"He looks handsome. I bet you'd look great in one."

"Oh no, not again. Last time you said something like that, you fucking bleached my hair!" Shizu-chan says angrily. "I swear if you try to get me in one of those suits I will break your neck." I snort and pet Shizzy-chan.

"You're such a sweet talker, Shizu-chan." I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes. "Should you really be saying all those mean things to your lover~?"

"I can say whatever the fuck I want, flea." He says as he turns away from me. I suddenly see Shizzy-chan jump in Shizu-chan's lap and snuggles with him. "Gah! Get off."

"Heh, he must like your crotch." I say as I laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, there's people listening, you idiot!" Shizu-chan says as he blushes. He removes Shizzy-chan from his lap and shoos him away, but Shizzy-chan is feeling quite needy today so he just hops back into Shizu-chan's lap and tucks his feet under his body and relaxes. Shizu-chan sighs and gives up. I open the container with fatty tuna and fork a piece up and bring it to Shizu-chan's lips and wait for him to open his mouth. He looks at me questioningly and then allows me to feed him.

"How is it?"

"I'll have to admit, everything that you make is pretty good."

"Well, duh, I taught myself how to cook a long time ago so I'd make a good wife for you." Shizu-chan gives himself a face palm and looks at me with a grimace.

"You're still on that? I thought you forgot about that a long time ago." Shizu-chan says with an annoyed expression as he picks up his bowl of miso soup and eats it calmly without looking at me.

"Why would I forget my number one dream!" I say excitedly. "Shizu-chan is gonna propose to me very romantically, I can tell."

"In your dreams."

"Yes, but soon my dreams will become reality." I say knowingly. "Well…except for the one about mutant, talking banana monsters trying to eat me…that is just pure craziness. I must have had too much to eat that night. Must have given me nightmares."

"Ugh…I feel like _I'm_ in a nightmare."

"Ah, come on Shizu-chan, I bet you're really eager to have a real sexy honeymoon and everything~"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not a pervert!"

"Sure, sure." I say with a laugh. I kiss his cheek and begin eating half of the fatty tuna. Shizzy-chan stays asleep in Shizu-chan's lap as we continue our little date. "Hey, Shizu-chan…you know I really love you, right?" Shizu-chan blushes and nods. "And you love me too, right?"

"Yeah…I love you too, flea…" I smile and cling onto his arm. My lip quivers a bit, feeling a bit uneasy. I really do love Shizu-chan. I can't really remember a time when I was this happy. Shizu-chan might have our little spats and everything, but at the end of the day we're still lovers and we still love each other. I mean, we don't really fight, so much as bicker and it's more for my own entertainment than to cause Shizu-chan harm. I just like seeing him mad. He's cute when he gets mad, but what if all this suddenly wasn't possible anymore for any reason? It makes my stomach hurt. I really can't think of being without Shizu-chan. It's just a bit too unbearable to even think about. I hold onto him more tightly and feel tears start to emerge in my eyes. Shizu-chan, as if by having a sixth sense, lifts him head up so he can look into my eyes and wipes my tears away with his thumbs. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" I say with a laugh. "Ne, ne Shizu-chan can you kiss me…?" I say nervously. He smiles and ruffles my hair.

"You don't have to ask, I was already going to." He says before kissing my lips tenderly. I open my mouth to allow him to ravish me further. This feeling, it's overwhelming sometimes; the feeling of loving someone sometimes gets really strong. This feeling is getting stronger and I'm sometimes kind of hesitant to allow it to continue like this. It sometimes makes me feel like I'm gonna go crazy. Can something like this really engulf into such a intense lovesickness? I almost feel as though I'm getting lightheaded.

"Shizu-chan…" I say as he pulls away from our kiss. My heart says that I should tell him, but my head tells me not to. I'm not sure what I should do. Maybe I should just keep it to myself. I know it will hurt him much worse if I don't tell him, but it's better that way. "H-how about we eat that dessert?"

"That's the best thing I've heard you say today." Shizu-chan says with a smile. "Keep that up and might actually like hearing your annoying voice." He says as he kisses my head.

"Tada!" I say as I take the container with a cake inside and show it off to Shizu-chan. "I made it myself." Since Shizzy-chan is such an alert and curious creature (and not to mention he hears the sound of my voice and immediately associates that with food) his ears jolt up and he immediately hops side to side trying to get a better look at the cake I brought. "No, Shizzy-chan, you're much too fat to eat cake."

"That's because you spoil him."

"Nuh-uh." I say in defensively. "He was fat when you bought him for me."

"I'm not forgetful flea, Shizzy was in perfect weight before you stuffed him up. Are you going to eat him up or something?"

"No, I'd never do that!"

"Then why the fuck is he so fat?"

"Well…he gets into the pantries." I say nervously. "Look, enough about that. Let's just eat." I tie Shizzy to the tree and set down a plate with two strawberries that were on top of the cake. He gladly devours them down hungrily. Meanwhile, Shizu-chan and I indulge in the delicious cake I made. I don't really like sweets so I didn't make the cake cavity-sweet. It's bad for Shizu-chan to eat too much sugar anyway.

After a while, the food coma kind of sets in and we decide to just relax under the shade while we wait for the sunset. Shizu-chan puts his arm around me and sighs contently.

"Everyone's thinking that we're not gonna last…" Shizu-chan says out of the blue. "Shinra thinks the same thing. Celty says she believes we won't, but she's trying not to make me mad…"

"And what do you think…?"

"Honestly…" My lip kind of quivers as I wait for him to speak again. "I think we'll be together for a long time. Forever hopefully."

"You really think that?" I ask skeptically, not because it's stupid, but because he never really tells me things like this honestly. He usually says "Like hell we'll last, you're such an annoyance, you should be lucky I'm still around now." Or he'll sometimes say "Nothing lasts forever, except you being the damn flea that you are. One of us will probably get tired of the other sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know I sometimes say that I don't think that we will, but, to be honest, I really hope that we do." Shizu-chan says as he kisses my cheek. Shizzy-chan hops over to me and settles in my lap and licks my hand to taste my salty sweat, I presume. Shizu-chan leans over and pets Shizzy-chan with me and then kisses my lips softly before looking at the sunset.

"I really hope so too." I say back as I close my eyes and snuggle into his warmth. At that point, I gave up trying to tell him what I've want to say for weeks now. I know he'll hate me, but for now I just want to be with him.

* * *

A/N: *A rabbit does actually sneeze, when my Snowie-kun sneezes it's really cute. **Our doctor told us to feed Snowie-kun blueberries, he'll go crazy for anything sugary but we don't give him a lot, just a little. But he can sniff out the sweet stuff, trust me. ***In Japan there's some rabbit costume contest or something, type that into google and there will be some pictures of rabbits in cute little outfits. And at Petsmart there are some harnesses for rabbits, I do that for my Snowie-kun sometimes. It's really fun.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry it was kind of a cliffhanger, that's intentional for the sequel. I'm gonna give some props at the beginning of the sequel to some reviewers for giving me the idea for the sequel! You guys are awesome! Bye, see you in _Hating You_!


End file.
